My Happy Ending
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: After the inexplicable deaths of Queen Snow and Charming, life in the enchanted forest goes on. But one person knows the Dragons secret. Desperate for revenge this person will see Maleficent, Regina and Lily's happy ending ripped apart and never again to be fixed. Until a certain curse and saviour puts one back on the path in the hopes of gaining what they have lost.


**Well this is it.**

 **The final and last chapter in my... unnamed trilogy, but yep its the last. I might do some one shots not to sure - I have a good one for the last scene of the final as it went not at all - like what I had in my head and so thinking of doing a little AU to that.**

 **Anyway enjoy, its my biggest one by far - I actually thought my first was but it turns out I was aiming for the word count on the wrong one... oh well.**

 **Hope you like reading it's a big one, so if you make it to the end Kudos to you all. That saying, as it is my biggest no more will be done so to any that do wish to follow, you will be wasting your time as this is very much done.**

 **Happy reading and I don't own OUAT... stupid Robin Hood,**

* * *

Two and a half year old Emma White stands in front of the large memorial stone that's dedicated to her parents- both of whom are dead after having been found strung up like pieces of meat for the entire world to see. She didn't know it at the time but as she got older she kept looking around, asking to see her Mother and Father, but of course they didn't show.

When she asked Ruby – her godmother – the other woman just looked at her in silence, tearfully smiling and telling her that they would always be with her, so she asked the little sparkly fairy that had been floating around. The little woman had also said they are with her – and would be forever more.

But she also said that some evil, heartless monsters had caused their deaths. Beings that cared for nothing but themselves… he thought long and hard on her words after she had gone.

There were two types of people in this world, according to what Blue had said. The good kind: the likes of her parents, Ruby, all the fairies and even herself.

Then there were the ones who would prey on the very soul in your body, take it for their own and use it to commit terrible and wicked acts – would dwell in the darkness like they were old friends, hurt and destroy others' lives purely for their own joy.

She had asked why these people – as no one had ever caught the ones responsible for the Queen and Kings murders, the little flying bug had then told her; it was because they were always destined to be villains – that they had never known what true love of happiness was, so they made it their mission to take it from others.

"Princess,"

She turned to look around at Blue who had accompanied her this day of the anniversary. Nodding she turned back once more to face the plaque and moved to place the little bunch of flowers she had gathered. The fairy watched with utter sadness as the small blonde girl kissed the cold stone and muttered her love to them, before she turned and they made their way back to the castle.

No… no one had ever caught the people who had committed such a treasonous act – the justice had still gone unavenged, but as she made sure that the small princess was safely tucked in her bed that night… Ruby there to read her to sleep, she left the room and went on her way back to the fairy den.

Little did anyone know that she had been sitting on the answer from the start – ever since the Author had told her just who it was that had taken the lives of the Whites, and had gotten away with it in a move so devious and perfect – that Rumple himself would be stewing in his jealousy, as she hadn't even broken any laws.

Well, not the ones that counted anyway. Ever since that day she had been thinking… thinking, scheming, plotting and planning – it had, ever since Snow took her first breath – been her duty to make sure she was well looked after, advised and steered to greatness. She had promised her Mother and she had failed.

Well not anymore. It had taken years, but finally she had found the perfect way to exact the ultimate vengeance on 'Regina' the name made her shudder in revulsion.

She was a Queen alright – a Queen of the deepest darkness… a monarch of death and destruction and she didn't even care. The fact she could slay so callously and not give a moment's pause to of guilt made her right in thinking that she was a monster – she had seen evil in her time… Zoso, Rumple, the dark fairy.

All of them cruel in their own way, but this one woman overshadowed them all. They liked to think they were the worst that their reputations had so many scared… in a way they were right, for many had grown terrified of the ones who would use them for their own ends.

But if any of them even had a clue of just lay in what with this woman… the utter chaos she could bring, and all with a single consequence – the realm would dissolve into anarchy.

Which was why she had to stop her – put an end to whatever misgivings she might bring next, Snow and Charming one minute – the rest of the monarchs the next resulting in total control.

Making her way inside the Den. She flew down the small tunnel to the back, turning the corner she kept on flittering until she came to a dead end, there using her wand she waved it over the wall as it shimmered and slowly vanished. Taking a few step in she examined the secret she had been keeping until the time was right to take action.

Smiling she used her wand again to send a few sprinkles of dust across the room before leaving and closing it over again, after checking on the rest of the fairies she decided to retire for the night.

They didn't know it yet – but she was coming for them – and with her carefully guarded item she would ensure the permanent removal of Regina once and for all from the enchanted forest… where they could live and be free from her terror once again in peace.

Weeks pass by and the official mourning of the old King and Queen are over – it was a custom to grieve for at least a year or two before finally getting back to way of life within the Kingdom. Blue had been a staple in the royal castle – keeping an eye on the only family member left as Emma remained passive and thoughtful about all manner of things that went on around her.

But inside the little fairy was planning. She at last had what she needed to make sure the deaths of her first family were properly seen to justice, and that the killer would be where she belonged.

Hopefully in hell,

It had been quiet on the Dragon's front. If they had any intention of gloating about what they had done they would have by now. Maleficent was one of boasting of her victories – be it enemies or even allies alike. But she hasn't this time. Of course she knew that it wasn't the fallen Fae who had killed them, but she still knew about it.

But that would all change… this day would be the last Regina saw of this land.

Miles away in the forbidden fortress, a small family are gathered in the study. Mal, Cruella and Ursula are sitting by the fire, Regina sitting in the large comfy chair behind the desk, and Lily perched in her lap book in hand as she reads a story from one of the books that the blonde had procured for her.

She didn't exactly say where she got the books as pretty much every book she has in her possession is some form of magical tome or ways on how to torture enemies and Regina really didn't want to read that and give her nightmares.

She was passed all that.

The first kill she had ever made here had been the White's and they had also been her last. Killing really wasn't something she enjoyed doing, only for food or as a makeup present if she had pissed off the older woman – alive so she could enjoy chasing it around the gardens. But it was her family they had been threatening, so of course she made her exception.

But after that on returning from delivering their bodies back to their home, she saw both of them in the chambers. She knew she couldn't make a choice to delve into the arts of killing people, it had never been her way and she didn't want Lily growing up in the castle with screams instead of laughter to listen to.

So from then on it had only been animals. Of course is there had been anyone foolish enough to try and do something – such as steal from the blonde vast collection magical items, and wealth… then she simply took the little girl for a walk and let the blonde and the others have their fun.

It was simple and it worked – the Mistress of all evil still kept her reputation and she got to show Lily the great outdoors – trees, plants, wildlife – of course showing her the tastiest ones. But she wouldn't have traded it for the world.

She lifted her head on hearing the others laugh and smiled lightly in their direction. It was nearing the two year mark they had been together but to her, Maleficent would always beautiful… she would never stop being in awe of her and every day when she woke she would look to her sleeping love and silently thank fate for bringing them together.

Looking at them… this was her world - right here – in this room…. Even the danger duo as she had taken to calling them as every visit most often than not involved them arguing over something which would result in someone being pushed down a flight of stairs… granted maybe about two or three.

Stepping on a coat, attempting to tie tentacle's together… and in the extreme case of downright stupidity in the sea witches maddest moments… hiding the alcohol.

But they made her smile… they made Lily laugh and to her that was the greatest thing they could do. Well that and protect her with their lives – something Cruella had mixed feelings on, and would take length in pointing out every third trip. But they would ignore her, she would grumble and they would get on with the rest of the evening.

That was how it went… how it had been. And she couldn't ask for anything better. During the day both she and Mal took their daughter outside to play, teaching her new things and one of them would change and entertain her with smoke shapes – if others could see them… they would say it ordinarily domestic.

Centuries old Dragon, a bringer of terror and destruction, playing in the long grass in the smallest part of the gardens – herself… in essence, the oldest Dragon going in any realm picking bits of dandelion from her hair and being used as a donkey, they would think the world was ending, or in another land altogether.

But things had changed… they had changed. And after that horrible night in which both of them try not to remember, nothing would ever again.

Or so she thought.

Sometime later when she felt the little girl start to squirm, she closed the book – it was the same every day nearly, Lily would have a feed, then rest in either her or Mal's arms for a nap, wake up and become cranky. When that happened she would take her for a long walk before dinner time – by then she would drink her milk or eat food then fall asleep again.

So standing she held the tiny child securely in her arms. Her movements caused the blonde to look at her; she smiled warmly on seeing the little girl squiggle and knew it was time for them to explore the grounds.

"Would you like us to join you?"

Regina eyed them as she made her way over. Glancing to the other two, she couldn't help but smile at the slightest way the whiskey loving woman had ducked down a little – that and the little glaze in her eyes told her she was already merry and starting on her way to getting buzzed.

Not drunk – it would take an entire tavern to get that woman off her head.

Shaking her head, she politely declines and leans down to kiss the blonde, who accepts the gesture even with the slight interruption from Cruella as they pulled back.

"I fear if you did, we would lose our resident guard dog to the wilds of the gardens… and I'm pretty sure Ursula wouldn't want to use her tentacles to pull her out of whatever ditch she ends up in." She looks past Mal to the others who are watching the interaction, a hinting smirk on her lips.

"I'm I right?"

The sea witch snorts and nods, before getting a slight elbow from the other woman who then sees the dubious expression's and sighs before nodding – why deny what would most likely be the inevitable. Mal smiles at the pair before turning and giving her another kiss just as a small cry has them parting again.

"Looks like someone is ready for her daily adventure," Seeing the unhappy pout on tiny lips, Regina stands straight and makes for the door. She waves them goodbye as they see her off – Cruella of course saluting her with her half drunken gin just as she shuts the door leaving them alone.

"So my little Lily pad, where to first."

She waits as the tiny baby looks around her surroundings, before bringing her hands together and clapping them. Hearing this Regina nods like it's the answer she's been waiting for and sets off down the hall.

"Good choice, my thoughts exactly,"

After they had gone to the kitchen and asked nicely if the cook would make them something – it was what she had assumed was the little girl's choice… she wasn't all that averse with baby babble, but she did think the clapping was some sort of code for get food, so she brought them to do just that.

Hilda – the senior cook stared at them, arms crossed and was giving the other woman a look that bordered on chiding and haughty. Regina hated the eyebrow thing she did and so using her last and most sneaky ace, she lifted Lily to her face and pled her case once more.

She waited and lowered her a little to see the woman who was more like a Mother than a cook still staring at her, but it was now with more amusement… but she still had her brow arched. Nevertheless she turned and with a few muttered words, began to pull out some bread.

Regina smile and lifted to pat her accomplice a job well done as she waited for their food. Once they had a few sandwiches and some baby biscuits placed in a little basket, they were sent on their way and told not to come back until dinner was ready. Something she was more than happy to do as she took the handle and fled the room.

There was something about that brow that was diabolical, and she didn't fancy investigating further.

Their travelling had led them the middle of the large grounds, near the small lake – hidden by some large oak trees and with low hanging vines that kept the sun off their backs. Perfect for a little playtime without getting burnt as she placed the baby on the grassy floor and conjured a blanket.

The tiny baby is sitting up staring at her Mommy with wide brown eyes… her eyes, as they take in all her actions. Soon they are settled on the blanket, with the baby biscuit firmly taken from her hands and was effectively being slobbered on she felt this perfect spot to rest for a while. As she settled back and resting on one side, propped her head up on her hand and contented herself to watching the little child.

Soon Lily got bored with playing with the biscuit and let it drop to the floor. Her attention now was on the other person with her, she seemed more interesting and so started to shuffle her way over. Regina smiled lovingly as she held out her hand for the baby to take, as she crawled her way over enough to reach out and take it.

A small hand wrapped around her finger and the raven haired woman felt her heart swell. This was more then she could have ever asked for, all her life… her very, _very_ long life. She had only ever had the Dragons by her side – and to her that was ok, as what really was she missing?

The humans had shown nothing but violence and greed in her eyes. They proved they couldn't be trusted when it came to territories and resources… they even went as far as killing her loved ones for their own gain… she had gone back to the body she buried later that night, to give him a proper send off – but had found his large corpse missing, along with drag marks in the snow.

She had hated them ever since after that… and yes technically, if it came down to it – Mal might have been called Human… she even. But then she reasoned that humans… the two percent excluded, don't turn into man eating Dragons. The blonde wasn't really mortal after all, so she figured that her stance on anti-human interaction was still intact.

But this – this was something she never even attempted to dream off – like she said, she had never imagined finding anyone like Mal, never thought she would literally land in front of her and bring with her pain of the deepest kind, but also her companionship – however acerbic it might have been at first.

She was never thinking about love, not until her – and at last… all the times she spent longing in days past about the kind of love her Mother and Father Dragon shared. They had true love and now it might have taken the best part of a thousand years, but she had it to.

Along with the cutest little baby the realm had ever seen. Their own little youngling, she pulled a face at the smiling baby and delighted in her laughter – it was so infectious she couldn't help but chuckle along.

Lily squealed, kicking out a leg. Regina moved her hand forward but pulled it back when the leg also retreated. The tiny baby did it again and giggled louder when her chubby leg was finally caught. Bringing it to her lips the older woman pressed her mouth to the small foot and blew a raspberry, the vibrations making her laugh again.

She felt relaxed… content and no need to be anything other than an adoring Mother here… there was nothing about apart from them and she inhaled deeply, feeling a sense of peace wash over her.

So relaxed was she – that she never even felt the niggling intrusion of another presence. One that had, since the very early morning – been slowly working away through the fortress's wards. With everything ready, Blue had taken a handful of volunteers on finally admitting to them who it was that killed the Queen and her beloved.

They had arrived at the base of the wards before they began to work their way through – with the many different types of fairy dust, all of them each had their own purpose and with a slight adjustment to the yellow – with the help of a spell used to disguise another's appearance, she had managed to cloak their presence from the Dragons.

Blues eyes widened on seeing the scene in front of her, never in her life did she think the fallen Fae to have a child… along with her – other _personality_ , she knew there were no more Dragons within the realm… much less any that could stand the blondes prickly attitude long enough to even contemplate anything other than an alliance with her.

But she could tell this was very much Maleficent's child. It might have been decades, centuries even – since they last interacted, but she could still tell the distinct aura of the blondes' magic. The tiny babe was reeking of it – along with another's which, judging by the way the raven haired woman was acting so carefully and loving, she was her child as well.

It boggled the fairy's mind at the implications of all this, realizing now this was why Regina had come back with the other Fae had her fearing the worst. Only an act of true love could produce such a child, even if it was between the same sexes – love overcomes everything, even biology.

She knew this being the case then she would fight with everything she had to protect her family – the little girl very much included, and considering just how she took care of the Dark one knew they had to act quickly, before she overpowered them.

With a nod. They shot from their hiding places and zoomed over to the pair lying on the grass. Lily gazed up as her eyes widened and she smiled gummily, Regina tilted her head and turned to see thinking it might have been Mal – she did have a way of sneaking up, when her smile turned into confusion, and then anger as all at once, she found herself stuck to the floor.

She tried to move, first instinct was to protect the baby. But when she realized she couldn't move looked up to see another standing in front of her, eyes roved the figure in front of her and struggled again only to stop when she heard her speak.

"I wouldn't bother," She looked back to her face, an expression of indifference over her features – but the slightest look of glee in her eyes as she carried on.

"You have about a barrelful of fairy dust trapping you, it won't wear off until I remove it… and I won't be doing that." Regina did though before letting her head drop on seeing she was right. Glancing back up, she snarled at the look of smugness on her face.

"What do you want?"

Getting to the crux of the matter. This had Blue standing straighter, her back stiff as she regarded the immobilized woman at her feet. "What I want is irrelevant; it's rather what _needs_ to be done,"

Still confused Regina does nothing but wait as Blue takes a step closer. "Justice."

On seeing the befuddled look crossing her face. Blue spoke on. "Did you know that fairies of high standing are given a family to guide?" Still not knowing what she was on about, she shakes her head. She didn't know and frankly wasn't all interested in learning. She knew Mal was a Fae and that was all she needed to know.

"Being the head of the fairies. It was my honour of watching out for the noblest of families, one of the most influential and fairest there had been."

"Well good for you," She snapped still not having clue what she was on about. Her anger was increasing the more she was frozen and on having never seen her before ever, wanted to know why she had come.

"It was good for me; it was good for them to… as I could have guided them to being some of the best leaders this realm had seen. They would have been marvellous, making peace with the rest to ensure a peaceful and war free realm in which everyone could live in harmony.

"What the hell has this got to do with me?"

Blue gazed at her, not fazed by the interruption. "As a young King and Queen. The whites would have been legends… the golden monarchs who brought prosperity to this land…"

Realization dawned on Regina as she stared at the other woman. "You were the Whites little family pet." Bristling at the insult, Blue leant down slightly.

"I was their patron fairy, I was tasked with making sure that as leaders of the largest Kingdom they had everything they needed to rule fairly."

"Well you missed one thing on that." Giving the woman a look of thinly veiled disgust, she waited as Regina smirked. "The ability to breathe."

Anger flooded through Blues normally calm body. She grit her teeth as her fists clenched. Still keeping her smirk Regina eyed the way her body quivered with rage.

"I know it was you that killed them. Murdered them in cold blood." Opening her eyes again she noticed the smirk she wore now gone, in its place a look of contempt as she thought back to the - would be child snatchers.

"They deserved it… everything they got, they deserved."

"They were the reigning monarchs of this land. What you did was treason of the highest—"

"They tried to take our child!"

Falling silent. Blue stares at the other woman in shock. Her face – once stoic now fallen slack in her own confusion as Regina nods. "They came here to try and take our daughter… your precious, oh so virtuous – do nothing wrong, little Queen and her shepherd king. They came here with the intention of taking her from us."

Still saying nothing. The fairy tries to process what she has said. Before denial set in and she shakes her head. "I don't believe you, why would they do a thing like that."

"They were told to by the sorcerer." Hearing his name also reminds her of his death and all, "Why would _he_ do a thing like that?"

"Apparently that brat of theirs was born with the potential to have a mean streak. Of course nothing to sadistic but that simply wasn't good enough for your wonderful Queen. She had to have the very best, and a child who could besmirch that perfect image had to be fixed."

Her mocking tone turned hard as she glared at her again. "They were going to use our child as an offering, so their little bastard could be all smiles and running around petting rabbits without the fear of her harming them."

"They would never"

"Will you get that god dam head of yours out of their arse!" She snarled once again getting angrier with each denial she heard.

"I know it may seem hard, what with you being blinded by their holier than thou complex they seemed to have. But that is what they did… they came here, to use our child for their own ends."

She sat back as much as she could still keeping her eyes narrowed. "As long as they get what they want, everyone else can wallow on the ground under their wonderful feet.

On seeing her say nothing, though the small sliver of thought that had passed her face caused her to smile. "But I guess you didn't know did you,"

Blue turned back to her. "If that was indeed the case then they could have come to me – I could have helped." An agreeing hum saw Regina nodding.

"I agree. For you do seem like the type to cave to their every whim. Look at you – everything about you screams lapdog… catering to their spoiled needs just because they supposedly are of some importance."

They glare at each other – neither one willing to give up, until a cry has the fairy breaking contact to look behind her. She spies the little girl, by now having realized that something wasn't right and was in tears, as Regina follows her sight and growls.

"You dare look at her… touch and I will kill you."

An eyebrow lazily arches as she glances back to the trapped woman. "How will you do that? As I've said, you can't get up without my say so."

She glances back to the child again. She keeps her eyes on the wailing tot as an idea takes shape in her head. Moving, she starts to walk over to where the girl is sitting as Regina once more starts to fidget. The mocking words of the other woman are making her furious. She can feel her magic swell inside her body.

Floating just under her skin, brushing the surface but the dammed dust is making it impossible for her to go any further, just as she closes her eyes they snap open again at the sound of the higher pitched cry and she looks to see her daughter – her Lily, now sitting in the arms of the fairy.

"I warned you to keep your hands off her," Her voice is low and cold as once again the patronizing look is bestowed upon her making her teeth clench.

More words are said but she isn't listening. Focusing she tries desperately to will her strength into breaking free of the dust that has them trapped. She lifts her head to see them now turning and walking away, over to the small group of fairies that had been waiting as her anger finally pushes over and with a scream that shakes the trees and sounds more like a roar, her magic overcomes the dust and she pushes up.

Blue spins around just in time to see Regina standing. She knew it would be only time before she broke free of the dust, but she didn't expect it to be this fast. She see the other woman look at her, eyes as dark as her heart.

"I would be giving her back if I was you."

The other group have skittered back on feeling the overwhelming power that has surged throughout the area; Blue stands tall, clutching the girl tighter. She knew the woman wouldn't dare harm or try anything that might hurt the child. Just as a lazy waves see's the small gap between her and the others blocked off by a wall of fire.

The flames jump up and spread along the ground, it has the others crying out fearing for their leader who has to take a few steps closer to avoid getting burnt.

She faces Regina again who is still watching. She goes to speak but the sudden black cloud alerts her to new arrivals.

The others back in the castle are still talking away. Enjoying the seemingly long day with enjoyable pass times and company, Mal chuckles along with something Ursula says but then brings a hand to her chest.

"Are you alright dear," She looks to see Cruella looking at her from behind her glass. She nods but continues to rub where her heart is absentmindedly.

"Yes – I just… well I don't know really." She goes to ponder but the earth tremoring roar has her nearly giving herself whiplash as she faces the open window. They all stop what they are doing as the pain her heart flares up and knowing it was Regina, doesn't wait. Flinging up her hand – all three are consumed by smoke as she travels to where she can sense her loves anger.

Once they are outside and the smoke fades. She looks around to find fire. The long wall of deadly flames are in the sky and she looks at Regina who is standing and glaring, malice written all over her face as she follows her line and her eyes widen on seeing the very last person she ever would have expected to see up here.

But that soon turns to surprise, than raw anger at seeing just what had the raven haired witch nearly felling the trees with her rage.

"Blue!"

The furious hiss had the woman turning to find Maleficent moving to the middle. Spying the terrified way Lily is looking at them makes her heart clench as she reaches Regina who glances at her.

"Who,"

"A person who's far too narrow minded to see anything beyond what's in front of her nose." She gives the leader of the fairies a scathing look before turning back to Regina.

"What happened?"

The steel in her voice has the look of hate draining from her face, lip quivering a little she shakes her head. "I don't know – one minute we're playing and the next… I'm on the floor unable to move." Another low hiss has her turning to the blonde.

"I'm sorry,"

Though she does want to place blame on the other woman, for not being able to sense a couple of low ranking fairies… she knows that it wasn't her fault as she shakes her head.

"I know… but it's her," She curls her lip in disgust at the brunette. "Could never fight fairly, always had to stab them in the back – it's the only way otherwise."

Knowing there was more to the story, she silently notes to ask after all this, but first they had to get their daughter back. Spying the huddled group behind the flames, she doesn't hesitate.

They watch as she vanishes, returning on the other side. The screams of the others have them turning. Blue's eyes widening as she sees Nova and Astrid within the woman's grip.

"Though you are the type to think it 'the greater good,' and some people expendable, but these little bugs are under your care, are they not." She tightens her grip causing them to squeal as Blue can only watch on.

"If not for the fact they are living beings, but rather that immaculate reputation you seem to uphold so fervently, it would tear you up to have them die knowing it was you that caused their deaths."

She throws Nova to the floor, the diminutive woman whimpering as she falls to the ground, her noises of fear get louder when a foot in pressed on her back and pushes her into the hard mud underneath. With her free hand, claws replace nails as she brings them round to the throat of the second woman and looks back to Blue.

"You know what it is I want. Do the right thing and give her Mal before I tear this innocent woman's throat out… gullible, but innocent." To prove her point she digs one claw in, the brunette hears the whimpering and is in turmoil. Yes deaths happen and yes they are all for a purpose, but if she was to go back with any of them still alive, they would tell the rest what happened.

How she had let the woman kill two of their closest family because of the mission. They would turn on her, she was sure she could handle them but then her position of power would be gone, and with it all her plans for the Kingdom.

She has to save them. But seeing the sly smirk makes her angry again and as she stands tall something in her pocket rustles, she stiffens a little on remembering what it was she had brought. How could she have forgotten it? Lifting her head she returns the look with her own determined one.

"I do not think you are in any position to demand things from me. Not at this time… let them go," She turns to Mal, the blonde sneaking up and holds the child closer.

"Don't take another step Maleficent." The other woman snarls but backs up, her eyes never leaving Lilies. Grudgingly she stays still next to the others as Blue turns back to Regina, still keeping the fairies captive.

"Release them."

None of them speak. They stare at each other through the burning flames. Regina's grip around Astrid's neck is still strong and unwavering, her foot still firm on Nova's back, she lowers her eyes to the ground as if contemplating her demand… thinking about it hard before she lifts her coal black eyes to blue ones.

"Make me."

At those words the die was cast. Taking hold of what she had in her pocket she uses her wand to vanish from the middle. All eyes widen on seeing the fairies disappear with their child as Mal screams for her to come back. It's not long before the sound of her voice has them turning to find Blue standing on the other side of the ground, a sizable distance between them.

"What are you doing?"

Facing them she looks down to the child in her arms. For one moment she pictures Emma in her arms, others could say what they liked about her, but she did feel genuinely sorry for what she was going to do. It wasn't originally what she had intended, but as the monster said – she was the type to do anything for the greater good.

"I gave you the chance to let them go, you refused." Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the item she had been hiding all along as Maleficent's eyes narrow on her hand before widening in horror.

"No,"

Her voice is low but it's enough for her to hear, Regina eyes flicker from one to the other, Mal now looking desperate as she does… but also, with something she doesn't know – it's crazier in her eyes as she then turns to the brunette whose hands are running over something in her palm.

"What." Still they say nothing as she asks again. "What… what is it?"

"A bean," Her eyes finds the blonde again as Mal looks on at the other fairy. "She has a magic bean."

Thinking back to her times spent reading up on the books in the library. The dark haired woman tries to remember what they were, and what it was they did… before it hit her, charcoal eyes look back to Blue.

"You dare…"

As quick as it had sprang up, the fire dies down leaving the ground burnt but no longer dangerous. All at once her hand is gone from the fairies throat as Astrid coughs weakly, the one on the floor is dragged to her feet as turns back to Blue.

"There… now let Lily go,"

Looking from one to the other – she takes in the near hysterical look in the fallen Fae's eyes, then to the other witch – whose less teary, but more on guard as she watches the child with intense eyes… fear in them as she nods. It's not the child she wanted revenge on; she was prepared to let her go.

But that didn't mean her justice was still done. No, she would let the baby go. But would bargain for Regina to go through the portal instead, she had to leave.

"Very well,"

There is a sigh coming from the other woman as Mal lets out a small smile. It wasn't out of gratefulness, but for the fact that her daughter would be safe. They all still watch as Blue was about to place the child on the floor when Lily chooses that moment to thrash wildly.

Everything after that was like a bad dream. In horror, she watches as Blue loses her grip on the bean as it slips from her hand to the floor. It hits the grass, before slowly sinking in… everyone is holding their breath – even the fairy leader – whose eyed were wide with uncertain fear of their own.

Soon the ground underneath them starts to shake. The bean vanished under the grass, soon blooms and with it – brings out the magic inside as it starts to filter out of the ground.

It clogs the air; filling it… almost gagging them as soon the red cloud expands – creeping over the grass like snakes before slowly swirling. All eyes are on the forming gateway as it gets bigger and bigger, Maleficent looks to Blue who is standing right in front of the increasing danger and she screams again.

"GET HER AWAY FROM THERE!"

The brunette looks up, startled at hearing her scream. It had been so long since she did anything other than curse that it comes as a shock to her, in that she jolts as a sharp pain on her scalp has her momentarily fumbling. Lily could sense the seriousness of the situation – she knows this woman is not her Mothers.

She looks to the blonde who is in her eyesight. The expression on her face is enough to have the fallen Fae about to move – to run and get her back when she is stopped. Regina had seen the danger and had moved quicker then she had ever done in her life. Pushing the frightened fairies out of the way, she smokes herself back over to the other side.

She could see Blues grip on the ever struggling child is waning and she would be dammed if that woman loses their child. Coming to Cruella and the sea witch, she knows what she has to do and so without hesitation she turns to them.

"Keep hold of her,"

They both look at her wondering what she is on about. But no more answers are forthcoming as she turns away from them and jumps on the blonde who is preparing to get closer to the portal and with a harsh tug, pulls her back and slips around her body. Mal feels the tug and is startled before seeing Regina move to her side.

Almost knowing what might likely happen. The other witch can't bear the thought of not being able to remember her by so crushes their lips together – the blonde is momentarily stunned at the act as she tries to work out what emotions are being conveyed.

"Love … anger … fear … and something she can't place just as she pulls back and places her head against hers. "Destroy her."

With that she is gone. Once more using her magic to take her across the grass and on to the other side of the portal, the blonde's eyes open a fraction to late as it finally comes to her what the last gesture was.

Farewell.

She shakes her head again. "No… Regina … Regina, NO!" She tries to move but is held back by the other two. She struggles within their grasp, promising to kill them if they didn't let her go. To her anguish they don't as she sees Regina's form materialize next to Blue.

She nearly rips her arms off in her haste to take the screaming child from the woman who had been cornered by a tree. Her wand having already been lost to the unknown, it made it impossible for her to escape. She looks up to see the sable eyes and all their fury just before pain to the side of her face, sees her stumbling back and a hand on her chest pushes her further away.

Now safely back in her arms but still terrified. Lily looks up to her Mother and whimpers unheard by the howling magic around them. Regina looks to her and smiles, trying to calm her and kisses her cheek. She knows there is no point trying to leave; any magic now would get sucked into the vortex adding to its potency.

So instead she turns and finds the tear filled eyes she on many occasions has gotten so lost in. Maleficent, still in the grips of the others can only stare as the love of her life and the child that was her heart are dragged down into the ground, pulled in by the sheer force of the magic.

She doesn't remember much after that – only the portal closing. Its victims claimed and leaving the ground as untouched as before. Vaguely she can hear screaming but it doesn't register until she realized it's her making the noise. Once the air has thinned and the magic died down, she throws herself from their grip, now loosened as the others look on speechless at what has just happened.

They watch as their friend falls to the ground, staring blankly at the place her life has been just seconds prior. Not knowing what to do, they both wait as she keeps her head down not making a sound. It's until movement has her lifting her head slowly to see Blue slowly getting to her feet.

She watches her stand still numb, until the scorching fury sparks in her stomach and before they know it she is next to her in a heartbeat. Grabbing her hair the blonde yanks the leader of the group to face her and barely pays attention to the whimper leaving her mouth, staring at her, she sees the damage left by Regina to her face.

Three long gashes. Made only by knife like claws ran down her face, the deep indents pouring rivulets of blood that ran like water. It brings her little comfort to know that the person responsible for them will never get to see her handiwork. Choking back a sob she pulls her closer.

"You have no idea… the pain you've caused me." Her voice is shaky as she tries hard to blink back the tears. "She told me to destroy you… and that is exactly what I'm going to do,"

The pair watch as she drags Blue by her hair – similar to Regina and Snow across over to them before stopping. She casts a glance in the direction of the other group of fairies. Though they had been at the side the entire time she still hates them because they had come along, they had helped incapacitate her love so Blue could enact her plan.

Looking at them she sees a few trembling under her gaze. Good – they should fear her … they should really fear her, turning she brings Blue round to look at them as she leans down and hisses.

"For however long it takes… I'm going to make sure you suffer just as much as I." standing straight she glances at them again "Starting now,"

The fire that had died down sprung back to life once more. Only it didn't cut a path across the grass. It was aimed directly at the group itself, Blue watched in horror as the band of fairies that had offered to come with, were caught in its fiery inferno. She squeezed her eyes shut at their death screams before finally they gave out.

She opened her eyes what seemed like hours later to find a large pile of ash where they used to be. She wants to be sick… want's to scream herself hoarse at the murders of nearly one fourth of the coven… how would the rest take this?

Unfortunately she doesn't have time to mourn as a heavy hit sees her crumpling to the floor. Letting her drop to the floor, Mal stands still once more still watched by the others who are a little unnerved at the sudden massacre, but know it was deserved.

"Mal…" Ursula is the first to speak but gets no answer.

"Maleficent,"

"Darling,"

Finally acknowledging their presence but not their words, the blonde mutters something too low for them to hear,

"What was that?"

"…They're gone." Both look on with pity at their friend who has just lost everything, her fears she had held for so long had finally come true. They were wondering what to do next but soon rush forward as the Fae collapses to the ground.

Holding her tight, the sea witch and the other woman cradles her as the emotions she had been holding break. They look in with sadness as the wracking sobs can be heard in the empty grounds … the soul aching cries of someone in the deepest pain … noise's only one who had just lost their reason for living right in front of them.

Still soothing her, they both look to the space Regina and Lily had fallen through and wonder if there is ever a chance of seeing them again.

 _ **Twenty five years later.**_

Letting the cool air that came from living so close to the sea pass her face, Regina leant against the porch beam staring listlessly at the waters. It was coming up to the date of the day she and Lily first came to this world. Closing her eyes she remembers the absolute wreck she was, the fear she felt for her daughter and admittedly herself, though she never liked to profess fear.

It was a staple in this place. But none of it compared to the sheer agony she felt on losing Mal. The rawness of it she could still feel today, it was a gaping wound, festering - never healing and would always be there until the very end. She looked back to the three bedroom detached house she had bought for the both of them so many years ago.

They had come a long way since stumbling out of the forest. Picked up by passing travellers, taken to what she could call the sheriff's office and had to fake playing dumb until they decided she had simply lost her memories. It was the easiest thing to say, after all –who would believe her if she told the truth?

So after a medical – something she hated and agreed with the baby who cried her displeasure also, they were placed in some sort of… what at the time she had been told was a programme.

Similar to witness protection – whatever that was, it was for Jane Does. Resisting the urge to tell them that wasn't her name. She merely stayed silent and allowed them to take her to her new home.

To say the new realm was confusing wouldn't even be putting it lightly. It was exhausting. Once she had acclimated herself to the basics of how things went, it wasn't long before they had found a job for her.

Something simple – as she still didn't remember anything, so it wasn't strenuous for her – they were right – it was bloody boring. Not that she had ever had a job before. Why would she? It wasn't like she needed to go and buy her food. There were perfectly good cattle in the farms town's overs.

But here of course that couldn't happen. She needed money to buy things and so it was a life of menial labour after that. It pained her to know that she couldn't see Maleficent again – each night for the first few months she cried after putting Lily to sleep, she cried and when she did sleep she dreamt.

Dreamt of having the other woman with her – at her side, smiling like she always did when they woke and saw each other, but she knew that what she must have been feeling, the blonde had it worse … at least she had Lily, she had their daughter whilst the other woman had nothing.

It felt like a betrayal to her, to know that she got to see her every day – whilst she missed out on seeing their child grow and then she cursed and dammed the one who had torn them apart.

She could only hope the blonde had done what she asked, but she knew she would … she was never one for letting anything go unpunished.

But it still brought her no joy. Life had no joy without her by her side. The only thing that had kept her going, was knowing Lily needed her, they had moved from place to place as the young baby grew up, something that had alarmed her.

Yes of course all children grew up – it was the nature of life. But after a quarter of a century she still continued to age. It was getting to the point that she would actually look older than her soon. It worried her and as much as she had to think about it – something she hated – she could only assume it was because she hadn't become one with her Dragon as such.

It was there – buried inside. But because they had been brought to this land without magic, it remained buried deep inside unable to fully grow and settle. Hers was fine at times – the fact she used to change on a regular basis meant that the Dragon had time to extend its traits and share the fact it was an immortal creature.

Gifting its alter ego with the blessing of longevity, at one time saw it for what it was, a gift. But now she saw it was a horrible curse. But the startling evidence of Lily growing older both alarmed and scared her.

She had never given up hope of one day seeing her love. But what if that was one day to late? What if the impossible happened and finally they were reunited. What if that was so far in the future Lily was no longer the adorable baby the blonde used to sit on her stomach, what if she was...

She closed her eyes pushing the insidious thoughts from her head. She wouldn't dwell on that now. She glanced at the empty beach in front of her, when they had moved to Florida - mainly for the warmth they had tried New York but it was far too cold. She had found this place and for the first time in years, felt a little content.

It would never be enough to fill the hole in both her heart and soul. Nothing ever would, but she could look out at the white sand and lapping waves feeling something akin to acceptance.

The door to the back opened and she glanced up to see a young woman coming to stand by her, she met her warm brown eyes and smiled. Lily was beautiful.

Of course she was – she wasn't being biased though no one would blame her, but she had best of everything from both of them. Maleficent's elegant cheekbones, her bone structure all round really, seemed to come from the other woman. The rest though – that was her.

The hair, skin tone and eyes – she truly was the better of them.

She returns her smile. Coming to sit next to her as she looks out over the beach, they stay silent for a few minutes, content to be in each other's company, before she turns her head.

"You ok?"

Inhaling sharply Regina turns to look at the deep chocolate eyes and gives her a nod. Not looking at all convinced, Lily arches her brow.

"Mom"

This time it turns into a small chuckle as she faces the sea again. Her gaze turning slightly sad. "I'll be fine dear," Still watching the older woman with her own sadness at how lost she seems to look. She reaches out and takes her hand.

"It's ok you know."

"Ok for what?"

"…To cry," Turning back to face her, she goes to say something but it dies in her mouth on seeing the solemn look she is getting. "I bet she still does for you."

A sharp pain hits her chest and slices down like a knife. The same steel that had been cutting her for the past twenty five years, and turns away again. She had cried … she has cried for so long. But at some point she had to wonder when she finally ran out of tears – what would come next.

"I'm glad I have your permission to sob like an irate toddler." The younger woman rolls her eyes. "But – really – its fine." With one last look at the ocean she turns back to her daughter.

"I did my crying long ago, if I know Mal she would be mocking me for such a thing right now." Curious, Lily cocks her head a little.

"But - wouldn't she be crying." Only to be more confused at seeing her nod. "Oh yes … you forget… your mother was a terrible roommate. Always one rule her for and a long set for everyone else."

That had her laughing which in turn made Regina smile as they settle back to watch the waves.

"You know Matthew was asking about you again." Her words were drowned out by a small groan. As a risk assessor for a health insurance firm in Miami, Lily had a number of clients that she often had to converse with and one of them was Matthew Sutton, a senior marketing executive for a large advertising company just a few miles from where she worked.

But the man was an adrenaline junkie. Every weekend off doing something dangerous and life threatening so much so that his friends had given him the advice of getting life insurance – hence how she came to be sitting across from him and writing out his life story. A few months down the line and after numerous knock back's from her - the persistent man eventually came to cross her Mother.

After being invited to a promotional party with the clients they had been working for, she was hesitant to respond. He was nice yes – and an appealing man to look at, but he just wasn't her type and so he swore it was only a way of saying thank you for all the hard work she had done for him.

He finally came to realize that nothing was going to happen and so only offered the plus one as a very special friend, she had smiled and accepted. So it had come as a surprise to find on arriving at the building, it was held in the place her Mother worked. It wasn't always known, but Regina was very talented at potions making.

Those and the healing arts. It also didn't hurt that with her amazing sense of smell, she was able to differentiate what went into each tablet when she had learnt their names. She may not have had the experience but the fact that she could pick apart each batch – all without needing to read the labels was something no one had seen before.

So they had offered her a position of overseeing the processing line. A cushy spot for someone so entry level but they had seen how adept she was, also the fact that she could scare even the most ruthless of competitors, soon had her from line to office as it wasn't long before she became the head of the manufacturing department.

She had never known terrifying others could be so lucrative. If this was the perks she got for nearly making people cry, then what would she get for a getting them to resign?

The answer was – Matthew Sutton.

Though never managing to get them to quit. The company had been in talks with the biggest advertising firm that side of Miami – they had wanted to expand and redesign their logo to appeal to more larger audiences across the country which was why they were throwing the elaborate party to mingle and celebrate the success of an overhaul of sorts in the way they looked.

Many a time she had wanted to cut the hair that trailed down her back. It pained her to wash it and then try to brush, but she then remembered the blonde and how she loved to run her fingers through it and so it had stayed. So on getting ready she had merely tied it and had it curling down her side.

Add a red dress and simple gold belt … pair of black shoes and she was good to go, the one thing that had baffled her about this land was everyone's overindulgence and love of shopping. Why couldn't they just be happy with what they had already owned? It staggered her to hear about how some spent thousands every month of buying new wardrobes when they had gone out the previous month and down the same thing.

Moderation was the key. That and the fact when she had landed here, they had nothing. It had made her determined to give her daughter the best life she could which was why she never spent more than what they needed. The waterfront house was proof of what she could achieve when she put her mind to things and budgeted.

She had arrived with Mark – another of the senior managers of the firm as they set about conversing with the rest of the employees and those of the advertising company. Sometime later Lily and Matthew arrived and on seeing just where it was they were. Lily happily moved inside leaving Matthew to trail after her.

Of course there was the obligational talks with his bosses. Crowing about a job well done and possibly more talks about working together in the future before they were allowed to leave. Lily had been searching for the older woman since they had entered the room, before spotting her near the back in conversation.

Once more leaving Matthew at the refreshment table she made her way over, smiling at Mark whom she knew on visiting the other woman at the office. She waited until Regina had turned and was surprised to see her; it soon turned warm before pulling her in for a hug when they were interrupted by Matthew.

He had been looking for the younger woman who had vanished and saw the flash of her silver dress. On making his way over he was a little confused at the people standing by her as he thought she didn't know anyone here, so coming to her side he smiled a little put off by the fact he was now part of a larger group when they broke apart.

On turning to face him he was blown away by what greeted him. He was never one for love at first sight, but that belief was sorely tested on seeing the other woman. Lily stared at him and had to hide her smirk on seeing the star struck way he was staring at her Mom.

When she finally did get his attention – or what he was willing to part with. She introduced them – again having to hide the laugh at his fish like expression on revealing Regina to be her Mother.

She also felt bad for her, as she had managed to at last throw him off her scent. But judging by the way he kept tailing the older woman all night, he had found a more appealing one to follow.

After that night he had not left her alone. He was very impressed at how she had become the fastest head department in the company which only seemed to enamour him more. From then on it was flowers, notes, little gifts sent to her office and pleads for dates.

It had been both amusing and tiring to watch what followed next – amusing because it sent Regina into a fit of rage when she came home with the tales of what he sent to her office that day – though none of it ever made it out the door as they were binned. Tiring because he truly was a dog with a bone and even with all the rejections, he still persisted.

"You could always go out with him."

She had to hold up her hands when the older woman glared and carried on. "Hold it – what I meant was just too finally make him see you are not interested."

When Regina seemingly waited for further elaboration, Lily continued now certain she wouldn't get roasted. "Just let him down gently, it'll be easier to get him of your back if you accepted one of these days as he thinks you're playing hard to get, and easier for you because I'm kind of worried about your blood pressure."

That had her glare fading as a small bark of laughter left her lips. She shook her head and faced the waters again. "I shall think about it, and do not worry about my health dear,"

She leaned over and patted her knee. "It'll take a lot more than the actions of one arduous being to get me anywhere near what constitutes a heart attack zone."

She smiled and nodded. But it soon fell as she observed the other woman. "It would be ok you know." Regina looked at her.

"What would."

"To date,"

Her words had the raven haired woman's back tensing, seeing this Lily knew she was playing with kindle and so thought hard about her next words.

"… It's been years, Mom. We have a good life, I know it's the one thing you promised her and you've done it… I don't think she would mind if you tried again."

She saw the shaking of her head and sighed. "Mom—"

"I can't"

"You haven't tried."

The conversation was getting too much. Just the mentioning of going with someone else made her chest ache with a phantom throbbing as she shook her head again.

"No,"

"Mom"

"I said no!" Snapping her head round. She narrowed her eyes once more at the younger woman. Lily stopped immediately knowing she had gone too far,

"I said no… so just leave it at that." She turned back to the beach. "You wouldn't understand." A hand reached out and took hers again as it tightened.

"Then help me to," The words were pleading, imploring her to as she bit her lip. How did one explain true love? How could anyone describe the feelings… the way it made the universe whole by just being next to the person that made you feel so complete. It was hard and it wasn't something she could simply put into words.

It was also difficult because Lily wouldn't ever experience it. Sure she may have that one she will be happy to spend the rest of her life with, but it would never be as fulfilling as what she and Mal shared, and for that she felt sorry for her, because she didn't know what it was she was missing, and that because of it she wouldn't ever truly understand.

She hated herself for hearing the disappointed sigh knowing it was she who caused it, "I just want you to be happy."

Her grip on the other hand increased as she turned her head slightly. "I'm sorry my dear, I know you mean well, and I love you for that … I just can't."

The way she spoke. It seemed to pained that it nearly had her own heart aching. It also sounded so … final. Like never again would she feel content and that made her want to cry.

A hand caressed her face as she looked up. She saw the other woman smiling sadly at her as she used her other to wipe the tears she didn't know had gathered.

"Please don't cry,"

"I'm sorry." The hand cupped to bring her face back to eye level. "Do not apologise. This is my issue and I will not have you causing yourself misery for it, I will be fine … all I need is right here – and I still see her face in memories, that is enough."

She might not have known true love. But she knew that it would never be enough to simply dream. Lily nodded; she shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"You have me." Regina returned the hug and slid her own around the younger body, her head resting on her shoulder, "That is enough."

"Are you sure this is the place."

Shutting the door, twenty eight year old Emma White nodded. She looked up to see the other blonde staring around the area in which they had arrived, to say the life she had led was interesting as well as fucked up would be a laugh in anyone's face at the sheer obviousness of it. The life she thought she had lived… here in this word, was nothing but a lie.

Of course it did explain why the dreams she had growing up made sense. The child she had given up for adoption had found her, he had tracked her down... She made a living doing that and she had the gall to be shocked when he knocked on her door. Once he explained everything to her – she laughed.

She laughed in his face, she didn't mean to but the way he just said everything like they were discussing the news – it was funny. Up until he brought out the dam book and then it all went to hell.

So really she shouldn't have all that bothered. Driving across the country on a road trip with the mistress of all evil – the same evil that cursed sleeping beauty and could change into a thirty foot Dragon. But she couldn't help but be that slightest bit nervous.

Back in Storybrooke magic was loose. Back in Storybrooke Maleficent could change into her beasty side and possibly eat everyone in town… out here she was as normal as the people walking by them. So why was it she was so nervous?

Maybe it was because she knew this might lead to failure like the rest had, maybe this again was another dead end and for the countless number of times bear witness to the indescribable heartbreak on her face. It was silly; she was a villain like Henry said.

But as they set off down the path she couldn't help but snort at his words. He was thirteen – what did he know about the world? Sure he had faced what many could never even imagine – but he was still misguided on the black and white spectrums of what it meant to be a bad guy.

Here – in this world – the one she called real, there was no such thing. Here there were only human beings. As much as she had done back in the forest, Maleficent was essentially human here. The thought made her want to chuckle again as even that wasn't technically true, but as they set off side by side – she could at least pretend.

To say she was shocked when a knock on the door revealed the woman who had the town scared of her – she had invited her in knowing she would be in no harm. Once they had sat down she came straight out with what she wanted, she needed her help in finding her lost family.

It had stunned the sheriff to hear the she had a family. Of course the first time they had met she had nearly fried her to a crisp which meant the blonde stayed as far away from the older woman as possible, thinking Henry right – it was what the others in the town… all except Ursula and Cruella De Vil.

It had once more staggered her belief at the fact they were all here. Honest to god, real life sea witch and puppy snatcher. But of course they too had shown her nothing but disdain for some reason and so also had given them a wide berth – she didn't need anyone trying to kill her just yet.

So when she heard the frankly astounding request she had to ask why she came to her, the answer was both predictable and thoughtful and it was what made her say yes.

Of course it wasn't easy. On learning about her past – as hard as it was for her to divulge the worst moment of her life, they had to if they even wanted a hope in knowing what to look for.

On learning about her true love and child that had fallen through a portal created by the Blue fairy decades ago – she asked but the look she received told her she didn't want to know what had happened to the absent fairy.

On getting as much as she could before the other blonde stopped talking. She used her skills as a bails bonds person and began to search. Starting at the library she scoured the archives of old newspapers. It might have been a cursed town but at it had decent Wi-Fi – she tried looking for articles listing people.

It wasn't much but with the monumental task ahead it was all she had to go on, she also started her search back a few decades – what she didn't tell the other blonde – what she didn't want her to know – was that they may have fallen through a portal but didn't mean they came here, nor did it mean it was recent.

If what she had seen on TV was to go by then they could have literally been anywhere … just like back to the future, if they had landed her then chances are it could have been from anything to fifty years ago to over a hundred.

They may have been magical but according to Henry who had been teaching who was who – only Mr Gold, known as the dark one, along with the blonde were immortal. They might have been the same as the older woman, but out in the real world that immortality would count for nothing. Still she kept looking – being the so called saviour meant it was her duty to help and help she would.

Months went by and finally she had gathered up enough leads to begin a more physical search. That meant leaving town – on telling the older woman, she insisted on coming along. Something Emma didn't really know if it was a good idea, she liked her solitude as it meant she could work faster – if she had someone with her that would slow down progress.

Also because in the chances these were all dead in the water then she didn't really know how to help her cope. From what she had heard, this Regina was the love of her life – true love just like her parents had, she didn't know how that felt but it must have been deep – both in the way of sheer happiness … and the deepest of agony if it went wrong.

It had for her and she couldn't be the reason it got worse. They had already been apart for so long; if she did anything to raise her hopes only to dash they then that would be on her conscious.

But the steely look she got brokered no room for argument. As much as she was stubborn she knew this was one issue she would not win, so conceded for her to come along, reluctantly.

Henry wasn't happy but just like her reluctantly dropped the issue as she bid him goodbye and that to be good for Ruby – who had cried on seeing her goddaughter for the first time since the curse broke. Soon enough they were off – of course going over the line meant she lost her magic and would for however long they were no longer in town.

But she said it was something she could live with, and that was that. The first stop was Boston, as she still had her old flat there it was easy to pick up any remaining items that they might have needed as she swiped the back card from the top of the shelf – being used to moving from one place to another she had two accounts, so if she did have to up and leave, she could always have one open and not have to close them both.

From there it was a stop at a gas station and then to New York.

From there on it was to all the places she had picked up leads – which included Minnesota and North Dakota – both of which had been as dead as the squirrel she had accidentally run over. When loathed to tell the other woman this and couldn't hide the look on her face as she took in how distraught this seemed to make her.

But it wasn't over, and they still had a few more so one by one they worked through, with each time Emma ringing Henry. One of the stipulations was that she ring him and tell them how it was going, in the hotel room sitting on her bed she smiled happily hearing about his days. At one time this was something she would have bolted at.

Hell she still did have those thoughts. But as she got to know him the more she found that she enjoyed spending time with him, getting to know him and having him hug her when he came home from school. She listened to him go on and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

By chance she happened to glance up to where Maleficent had gone to the bathroom and frowned when she heard noises. So telling him she would call him back, stood and moved to the door. Leaning in, she unmistakeably heard the sounds of tears and cursed herself.

They stop on knocking but she knew and so with a deep breath – she might not have had magic or the ability to burn her alive but she still had a barbed tongue, opened the door. Peering around she spied the other woman sitting on the seat.

She had been crying as she tried to cover the redness around her eyes, not knowing what to do but not willing to leave her on her own, she stepped inside and shut the door.

They didn't speak for a while until finally, having dried her eyes and got her bearings back. Did Maleficent break the silence.

"He seems like a lovely boy."

The other blonde nodded lightly. She wasn't going to speak knowing it was the conversation what set her off as she moved a little closer. Bending down, she risked death and took her hand, the gesture made her tense but soon relaxed as she turned her head.

"We will find them."

She waited as the tearful woman bit her lip and shook her head. "I wish I could believe you, but how?"

She had no answer so simply held her hand, but they couldn't give up … _she_ couldn't give up. If not for the fact unfinished jobs pissed her off, but for the fact the woman in front of her had gone through so much. It was a testament to how much it had subdued her if she was allowing someone to hold her hand and not try to bite it off.

She knew Maleficent was strong. One of the strongest people she had ever seen. But at that moment, sitting next to her in the small bathroom she saw something she had never thought to see on a person as infamous as she.

Defeat.

She looked so resigned, it almost scared her, and knew that if they didn't find them soon … well she didn't know just how long a heart as resilient as hers would last.

The last stop was California this was the last of her leads and so keeping it to herself – she could not be the one to give her any more bad news they drove to where she had been informed of by one of her old connections.

Mal frowned at seeing the large building they had stopped at. She peered at the name before rounding to Emma. "What are we doing here?"

Undoing her belt, she looked at her. "Apparently there is a woman named Regina that frequently comes here. my guess is that she's either stealing pills or works her so I' going to go see."

She patted her side where her old ID lay resting. "Got my bail bonds badge right here so it might make things easier. " She looked over her shoulder to the building.

"You wanna come with?"

Shaking her head she watched as the younger woman stepped out the car and ran across the road, she kept her eyes on her retreating form until she went inside.

In no time at all she was back and with her a sense of dread that by now she was all too used to, opening the door she got in the seat and turned to see the older woman facing the front.

"I—"

"Save it, Miss White… I already know."

She stared at her for a moment not sure what to say but knowing that her abrupt attitude wasn't personal she nodded and started the car again. On the last stop – the receptionist wasn't at all helpful but did say that there was another pharmaceutical company close by, maybe the Regina she was after was there.

But she went alone. Not wanting to face the inevitable disappointment she left the other woman at the hotel and drove on to their last and she hoped to god – the right one. She had never believed in a god before but as she parked up at Novartis Pharmaceutical's she prayed to whomever was listening.

She reached the entrance and firmly had her badge visible as she approached the desk. Waiting a minute she glanced around before a cough had her looking back to see the woman smiling.

"Can I help you?"

Nodding Emma turned around. "Yeah – I was wondering if you had a Regina I could speak to." She waited for the woman to respond and ignored the slightly quizzical looks she got in return.

"Regina." She nodded.

"Just Regina." Again another nod. "No second name."

Therein lay the problem. Just like Maleficent… and Madonna, Cher and everyone else who was anyone. Regina never had a second name, it made things a hell of a lot harder and at times want to throw something out the window in frustration. As it was she didn't want a bill and so smiled lightly before shaking her head.

"Not that I know." The quizzical look now turned suspicious as she carried on. "Look. I just need to ask her a few questions."

"About what if I may ask?"

"See that's actually private." She reached down and took her badge from her belt, placing it on the desk allowing her to get a look at it. "I will only be a few minutes so if I could just… does anyone named Regina actually work here?"

With the single shake of her head came down all the hopes and desperation of success the blonde had pinned on this. Her mouth and throat went dry as she tried to breathe evenly.

This was bad… so very, very bad.

"Are you alright?" She looked back down to see the red head staring at her in concern, as did her best to smile and nod. Inwardly though her heart went to the hotel back in the hotel, knowing this would destroy her.

"Has there ever been anyone named Regina here?" She knew it was pointless but she had to ask. Waiting she took in a deep breath once more readying for disappointment.

"Not permanently … but there was one of that name here only a few weeks ago." Like a lightbulb something sprung in her chest as she looked back at her,

"When."

Trying to recall the dates the other woman shook her head lightly. "Errm - one … maybe two months ago,"

"Do you know where she lives?"

The receptionist gave her a weak smile before shaking her head. "I'm sorry; she was only visiting from another company. I know because I was the one who sorted out her temporary access details."

Just like that, the light that had sprung died and she deflated. Letting her head drop, she sighed. The receptionist eyed the blonde looking so dejected as something about the way she was had her speaking.

"You're not a bail bonds person are you?" Lifting her head, she sees the woman staring at her and nods. "I was… but I gave it up when I found my son. Now I'm a sheriff."

"Then why do you have that now."

Not sure why she was saying all of this to her, but not wanting to go back and face the other woman just yet, she carried on. "I'm looking for her … she has a family that hasn't seen her in years, and this was our last shot."

The seated woman says nothing, still eyeing her, before slowly getting up from her seat. "Hold on for a second." Before walking around the desk and into a small backroom, as Emma watches her go confused. It's another five minutes before she returns with something in her hand.

"We keep some of the old journals for academic purposes… sometimes there are tests," She smiles and sits down again before sliding the magazine across to her, Emma looks down confused before lifting her gaze again.

"I can't remember the number, but I know that there is a page in there about the youngest head of a department in any pharmaceutical company… named Regina."

Hand shooting out she snags the book up and starts to flick through it – halfway through she stops and looks back up. "How do you know this?"

The unspoken 'You're only a face' didn't stop her from smiling as she eyes the open magazine. "She was the one that came here."

She parked outside the hotel and rushed inside. They may not have been lucky here but hopefully this new lead would be something to keep her spirits up, taking the stairs she darts up the levels until she reaches the door. Sliding the key card she makes her way inside and looks around.

"Maleficent."

Waiting she hears footsteps come from the bedroom as the older woman steps from the room. Their eyes met and the Dragon witch gave a self-deprecating small laugh.

"That's it." Making her way across the room she sits on the sofa as Emma follows. "They are not here… they didn't come to this land." The normally confident woman looked so broken, her voice quiet as she stared ahead.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

This was the moment. Taking a seat next to her, she pulls out the magazine from her back pocket. "Listen, the woman behind the desk told me there wasn't a Regina there."

"Thank you Miss White but there really is no need to remind me!" Again she ignored the snappiness and moved the book closer. She had been looking through it just before she came back and had finally found the page she had been talking about. Eyes down she read about how a woman named Regina Mills had been the youngest ever to be promoted to head of an entire department at just 35.

"I know and I'm sorry. But she gave me this." Not knowing why she was humouring the other woman as now her life held no meaning, she glanced down at the book in front of her.

"She told me that a Regina was there at some point … not there now but she's in here, look." She said flipping to the page and holding it out in front of her, she watched the blonde for any sign of acknowledgement as very slowly, she took the book from her.

Like everything else around her, including the younger woman had vanished. Maleficent stared down at the picture that contained her love. Eyes roamed the page she was on as her heart – something that merely beat monotonous and had for so long, skipped for the very first time and quickened.

Emma didn't know what was going on inside her head but she darted quickly when the book in her hands dropped and she slumped a little – hand coming to cover her mouth as the tears now fell thick and fast. Gathering her up, the saviour pulled her close and tried her best to comfort her as she felt her shirt grow wet with the older woman's …

Was it joy or pain? She didn't know but wasn't going to ask until she was better. They stayed like that for and age, the two curled up on the sofa not saying a word until movement had her releasing her a little as she bent and picked the book back up.

As she stared back at the picture of the raven haired woman. Two green eyes flickered from her face to the page trying to gauge her emotion.

"Maleficent."

It took her three more tries but eventually she gets her to respond. Though it's only a nod it's all she needs to know. "That's her."

"It is."

The light that had died for the second time sparked up again and came back in full force as she looked back to the woman standing with a group of front of the building.

"Then we're going to Florida."

Stepping out of the back door and into her own little world. Regina inhaled the morning air as she savoured what had been her founding project since the moment they moved in, looking out over the long rows of plants and flowers she had carefully nurtured to grow in the less than favourable environments, she felt proud of her accomplishments.

Of course back in very beginning there had only ever been root and weeds where she had lived. No such thing as Gardenia's or roses… only tough knotgrass and other less pleasant things that she dared not touch.

Then on coming to walk around the blondes gardens for the first time she was enchanted by the sight of the foreign plants that they had crossed. It was amusing to the blonde, to see her so enraptured but she ignored her teasing. Once she saw how serious she was, Mal gave her a spot in the garden to do with what she liked.

That was where her green thumb came from.

It wasn't just so she could grow pretty flowers – overtime she had come to find the hobby therapeutic and relaxing, and when they arrived here after the longest time when she finally got round to making the best of their situation, she turned back to her one passion that wasn't hugging the other woman when she least expected it.

It had helped her so much and for that she had dedicated herself – wherever they lived, whatever house they called their own – she made sure to plant flower and herbs. Moving down the steps she made her way down the small path, smiling at the long stems that were growing nicely and the very recent Apple tree.

Though it had a long way to go she still liked to imagine what it would look like when it reached maturity, - sitting in the hot sun nicely shaded reading until the weather grew colder. She looked on wistfully – while she could make her house and everything around it beautiful, she herself would never know that kind of beauty again.

She looked to the ground in quiet contemplation for a moment, before deciding to get on with the days task. So turning, she moved up the small path back to her herb patch and to where the new seeds lay, ready to be potted – never knowing that her life would change yet again.

It had taken a few days but Emma finally managed to wrangle all the details she needed. On reaching Regina's work she parked outside and glanced at the large and stylish building. She took a few minutes to ready herself as this … was really … the very last chance they had.

It took everything she had, given just how huge the company was they were very reluctant to give out the personal details of one of their best employees without good reason, and the fact Emma didn't want Regina to know only made her seem more suspicious. It took a combination of her old tactics – the way she presented herself, how she had a right to be there as much as they did no matter what, and the thinly veiled hint that if they didn't comply then they might just find themselves with a charge of withholding information.

With much grumbling and the demand to know what the situation was once it was over. They handed her what she desperately needed. Thanking them she quickly left the building and raced back to the hotel at just a little below what would give her a ticket as she all but crashed through the door to their room.

Maleficent had been thoroughly confused on seeing the younger blonde almost barrel her way through the closed door and nearly on to the floor, she was about to ask what she was doing, but the sheet of paper in her hand stopped her from speaking.

"I got it … I got it."

Still silent she could only stare at the paper that may possibly give her one last shot at finding her family, or be the thing that would end it for good.

"Mom I'm going out for a while." Lily shouted from her spot at the back door, she knew the older woman to have been making changes in the back garden and so on spotting her, waited for a reply as Regina looked up.

"No need to tell me, you are an adult now you know." Rolling her eyes, Lily nodded her head. "I know – I was just wondering if we needed anything, I could get it while I'm gone."

Thinking for a moment. Regina frowned before looking back up, "Milk!"

"Just Milk" Another nod saw her bidding her goodbye as she went back inside wrote the item on a small sticky note. She left the house leaving Regina to get back to tending the flowers.

Just as everything had settled down, another car could be seen making its way to the house. The small yellow bug drove closer to the large house as Emma stared at the picturesque, detached, waterfront house. Impressed with how it looked she turns to Maleficent, with the other blonde not having said a word since they left the hotel.

Coming to a stop in the small parking spot. She looks at her again. "You ready for this?" She waits for her to respond, eyeing her for a reaction as the older woman takes a minute to look at the house that could potentially house her love – her nerves were fraught, emotions so far pulling in opposite directions that she was surprised that she had resisted the urge to cave to them.

Her heart… the one simple thing in her chest – at one time she could barely breathe it swelled that much with love … other times she longed to claw it out and crush it, if only to end the torturous agony she felt every day. Knowing this could heal it or break it irreparably, it had almost stopped her from sitting in the car that morning.

Trying to shield itself from what could be further heartache, a long ingrained defence tactic she had used after the loss of Regina and Lily, but as she gazed to the looming house just outside, a small part of that down beaten heart told her this was different.

She nodded, once more not trusting her voice as Emma merely undid her belt and got out the car, there were no words spoken as she followed suit and very slowly began walking the path that led to the door. Taking the next step Emma leaned in and knocked on the door, not missing the slight intake of breath coming from the other blonde.

Standing back at her side they waited. Silently they watched the door and listened for any sounds that indicated somebody was in. Emma lifted her head a little and frowned when no answer was forthcoming.

"Maybe they're not in," She mused, idly glancing to her left only to double back when she saw the other woman no longer there. She looked to the car thinking it was too much and she might have gone back, but she wasn't there.

"Maleficent?"

She looked around again before peering to the left and narrowed her eyes on the small path that led to the side of the house. Jumping over the small porch bar, she jogged the track and coming round the back, finally spots her standing at the edge.

"What are you doing?"

She doesn't get a response as she silently moves to stand at her side. Looking forward, she glances at the well-used garden. From the neatly planted rows of flowers of all colours – they are like orchestra of rainbows … little standing ovations of mixed patterns scattered across the ground.

She had never been one for gardens, never having spent too long in one place to fully appreciate the things that could be done if one had the time. Clearly though this person did, and she couldn't help but admire the designs, they seemed to make the small sanctuary come alive … that and the beach just a stone's throw away meant this place was somewhere she could picture herself living.

But it was empty. As she cast her gaze around she couldn't see anyone making her thing her theory on none being in was right, she didn't want to say anything and have her disappointed anymore but it was looking that way and so turned back to her only to find her staring right ahead.

"Mal?"

She waited, but it was like the other woman couldn't hear her – her attention was firmly dead ahead, following her line of sight she tries to find what it is that had captured her attention, but came up with nothing.

"Are you ok?"

Like her words had startled her, the older blonde started moving. Emma watched her go before hurrying after her – clearly she was going somewhere and so trailed silently just observing, she had no idea what had prompted the Dragon woman to take charge… but it was clear only she could lead from here and so stepped back.

They moved down the small dip in the path as it grew sandy. They made their way as the trail turned less sturdy and thanking she had high boots, climbed the small sand dune that led to the rest of the beach. On looking down at the endless masses of white sand, Emma frowned in confusion only to look up as she heard what she could only describe as a mix between a choked breath that had gotten stuck in her throat or she was trying to speak.

"What is it?"

Clearly she wasn't trying to speak and so once again followed her line as she stared straight ahead and blinked when her gaze landed upon a solitary figure a little ways down the beach.

The – woman – was near to the sea, the rolling tides creeping ever closer as she gazed out over the waves. "Is that her?"

Her answer was the other woman moving down the hill, she watched her slowly walk to where the other woman was standing. She made no move to follow – this was their time now, she had no need to help or intrude. She merely kept still watching as the older woman moved across the sands and down to where her love stood.

Regina gazed out over the rolling waves, listening as they crashed against each other. She would return to her herbs later, for now though she had a sudden need to be near the water. It was just as peaceful as gardening and the sounds soothing, which was a good thing as the pain in her chest had flared.

She didn't know why it had started as it hadn't for the longest of times. There had only ever been a dull but perpetual aching that had taken hold of her heart and lingered in her soul, closing her eyes she lifted up and rubbed the spot over her chest – to try and ward off the throbbing as her mind went over what could have caused such a thing.

Maleficent had slowly been getting closer. Every step as shaky as the last as she neared her love. She could see the long raven hair blowing in the breeze and did all she could not to start crying.

It was Regina … it was her and she had found her after so long.

She let her eyes rove the single figure. From this distance she couldn't see all of her but already the continuous pain had subsided, and with each step it seemed to fade. She watched as she lifted a hand to her chest and ran her hand over the place her heart was as she finally emitted a small noise.

The sound carried along the wind as it reached the ears of the other woman who tensed at the sound and lifted her head. She looked around to see where the noise had come from, eyes landing on the second present person, from where they had stopped she couldn't tell who it was and so squinted, trying to get the glare from the sun out of her eyes.

Whoever it was… was slowly moving forwards – almost like they were afraid. She knew it wasn't Lily as this person had blonde hair, the way it fell around her shoulders had the throb in her chest hit hard as she tried not to think about the other woman who was lost to her, but she couldn't look away from the mystery woman.

Finally when they had moved close enough it wasn't the face she saw first, but the smell. She inhaled the long lost scent of Vanilla and Sandalwood she had come to both love and loathe, as her heart clenched painfully and now more than ever wanted to see this persons face. She stood, waiting only to move a step closer when at last she saw the face that had been present in her dreams for so long.

The blonde stopped a little in front of her, watching as Regina's face hardened slightly, before relaxing as she closed her eyes – a look of pained longing on her face as she breathed in, finally she opened her eyes again as they landed on her once more and she took tiny step nearer.

At first she thought it a trick. A cruel joke that someone was playing … a higher being, the fates … the stupid author … her next assumption was that her long weary heart had finally given in and she was dead. She was gone from the world and had what she had been missing at long last. But she dismissed that.

If she was dead then that meant Mal was to, and as much as she wished they could be together – If she was indeed dead then she hoped the other woman wasn't, Lily still needed her … they had to find each other.

That little shuffle forwards though – that minute step had the ache in her chest ceasing for a moment, just a fraction … almost as if the distance of her step was the same as the slight ease in her heart. That told her she wasn't dead … that she was still breathing but only to have that relief turn to confusion.

"Regina."

Her head shot up again, from where she had been looking at the ground, her gaze met the other woman's – the same woman who she could now see. None of them spoke as the sounds of the ocean the only thing between them as the blonde spoke again – more tearful this time.

"Regina."

That had her moving. She walked – slowly – over to where the stood, their eyes never moving from each other as she did, when they were within touching distance she stopped. Her eyes taking in all of the imposters features as she refused to believe this was her Maleficent. Brown eyes latched on to everything.

Her facial features … the smoothness of her skin, the flawless and unblemished tone that she had been in awe and envy of, the pale lips and dragging her eyes up – met the deep azure as she spoke.

"It can't be you,"

Rather than be hurt by her words, the blonde simply nodded. Her eyes full of unshed tears as she looked at her love. "It's me … it's me and I've found you."

She went to speak again. But stopped, very slowly she made her way across – closing the small gap between them as Maleficent waited. Reaching out a hand, she shakily lifted it up and touched her cheek. The gasp that came from the blonde had her stepping closer so they were near touching, as she leaned into the contact.

She savoured the feel as her heart leapt for joy. The once shrivelled and hollow organ, now burst with new life. Replenished by the touch of the only one who it only ever beat for. She heard a small hitch in breath as she opened her eyes to find brown ones still taking her in… still trying to work out if she was real or not.

Unable to stay still any longer, she lifted her own hands and brought them cupping her face, she smiled at the small noise she got in return as Regina dipped her head slightly.

She knew it now to be real. Fighting the urge to gasp at the contact. The touch having all but taken away the pain and was replacing it with the same feelings she had long thought extinct. She bit her lip and lowered her head, taking in the scent of her beloved again.

"I waited…"

Hearing her speak, Mal lowered her head a little. "I waited … and I hoped." She brought her head back up so their eyes met. By now their hands were joined as their bodies were pressed to closer together, almost wanting to become one.

"I dreamt."

Like a barrier breaking around the strongest of wards. Something in them both caved. Finally wrapping her arms around the woman she never thought she would see again, Mal started to cry, strong arms returned her hug as they fiercely held her and what energy had been keeping them standing left them as they sank to the sand.

They stayed on the floor for ages. Arms entangled in each other's as huge body shaking sobs left the blonde as she gripped the other woman for all she was worth. Regina ran her hands through her hair, kissing her and holding her just as tightly as she pressed her lips to the thick blonde hair and muttered.

"I stopped crying, but I never stopped hoping."

Finally on lifting her head and looking back into her eyes, nothing could hold them back she drew her hand around her neck and pulled her down, their lips finding each other, and like magic – their wounded, bleeding souls – ones that had cried for each other across realms and years, finally fell into place once more making them whole.

Emma observed the emotional reunion from her place on the hill. She smiled lightly at the pair who had finally found each other once more; she also gazed upon the pair in slight sadness. From her seeing the two back in each other's arms and so in love made her think of her own parents.

If this was true love in front of her then finally she understood what everyone had told her since they realized who she was, since she could scarcely remember them it had never been much of an issue for her, but now seeing them complete … it did make her want to know them.

She took the sight of them in once last time before turning away. She would wait in the house or something as she made her way to the garden. She wasn't sure if it was merely the placing of the sun or the fact that both were magical beings, but she could have sworn when they kissed... she saw a shimmering light around them.

She was just sipping her coffee when the front door opened. Lily had, on returning, seen the yellow bug and was confused. Stepping into the house, she looked around for any signs of her Mother before remembering she might still be in the garden and so made her way to the kitchen only to stop at the sight of the blonde at the table.

"Who are you?"

Emma stood quickly and turned at the sound of her voice. She spied the brunette eyeing cautiously and smiled a little – nervous as her hand reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, a giveaway at her embarrassment before she spoke.

"I'm Emma."

Still keeping her eyes on the unknown woman she looked around before back to her, "So I take it that's your car outside." When she nodded she stepped into the room. Emma moved away from the table and watched as Lily dumped her bags on the surface.

"So who are you, and why are you here." She asked turning to her, Emma gave her another small smile before bit her lip, wondering how she could word her next sentence right.

"I'm a … friend of your Mom's"

Dark eyes narrow as she takes in the stance of the blonde. Not happy or convinced with the way she said it, she takes a step closer. "I'll ask again and you better tell me the truth."

Hearing the slight threat in her tone Emma back up and held her hands in front of her. "Hey – Whoa, seriously … I mean it, I know your Mom."

"Do you work with her, I haven't seen you around." This was where it got trickier as the blonde looked at the still slightly angry woman and inhaled before replying.

"I know your Mom… just not the one you are thinking off."

"What do you mean?" After trying and failing to work out what she meant. She glares at the blonde, still ready to go on the defensive. Seeing this, Emma knew that she couldn't explain further and so making sure to go slowly, moves around the table and over to the back door.

"Where are you going?" Opening the door again she looks over her shoulder, giving her small smile she nods to the garden. "Follow me."

She leaves the other woman as Lily watches her go, still in two minds whether to actually follow. But when she disappears from sight she sighs and hurries to catch her. She finds her waiting back in her original spot, climbing the sand and standing at her side, she's getting pissed off.

"Now explain what the fuck you mean—"

She waits, only to get a nod as she shakes her head and turns to see what the blonde wants her to see. Her eyes scour the mass of sand as she lays eyes on her Mother and they narrow when she sees her not alone."

"Who is that?" She asks, taking in the way they are holding each other so closely. It's the closest thing to intimate she has seen her Mother give another since she was old enough to know they weren't from this world. Watching the way they touched each other – so personal yet so loving, she has to look away as her eyes meet Emma's again.

"Who is it?"

This time the saviour gives her a wider smile as she takes in the reunited pair, "Like I said – I'm a friend of your Mothers."

Now realizing the meaning behind her words. Lily keeps her gaze, unsure as to believe her or not just as Emma spoke again. "Why don't you go down and see, I'm sure she would love to meet you… she's talks about you."

"She has." The blonde nods. Before glancing at her, "She might have only known the baby you, but it's clear she still loves you very much… the both of you, she never gave up searching."

Lily nods unable to speak. This was what they had been talking about for so long, her Mother's wish for them to be a family again, she spies the pair still wrapped in each other's arms and her chest feels heavy with the reality that its finally happened. Very slowly she starts to move.

Once more she watches as she makes her way over to the oblivious pair, turning and heading back to the house leaving them to their family moment.

"Mom."

Lily watches as they break apart. Turning to face her, Regina moves the hair that had blown in her face out the way and smiles at her. "Lily."

A harsh sucking of breath has them both turning to see Maleficent. The blonde was staring at the youngest woman with wide eyes. The young brunette gazes at her, unable to take her eyes from the bright blue one that glitter with a myriad of emotions.

Hope … shock … fear … love.

They're so expressive that she can't pull herself away but soon does when Regina gets to her feet. "Mom?"

Holding out her hand, Regina smiles at her waiting as hesitantly she takes it and is gently tugged closer. She stands next to her as they look back to the blonde who is also getting to her feet. None of them speak as she can't take her eyes of the pair of them.

She sees Regina's hand slide down and hold that of her daughters … no, _their_ daughters as she finally speaks. "Is this…"

She nearly chokes when the raven haired woman nods. "It is," She turns to look at Lily who is still confused as she reaches up brushes a strand of hair from her face.

"Lily, this is Maleficent."

The overbearing sound of silence greets them as they take each other in, the blonde still staring at her like she was seeing the sun after years of being in the dark.

She grips the hand, needing the support as she smiles a little forced at the older woman. "Mom."

"Yes dear?" She chuckles a little and shakes her head. Her eyes meet the blondes again and a smile more genuine then ever spread over the Dragon witches lips.

"I mean … she's my Mom."

Just like that she finds herself in a hug, both of them do as she slowly lifts up her arms to wrap them around the lithe form of the other woman, who had on hearing her call the one thing she had missed out on. Reached out again and pulled them closer to her.

The three of them stay like that … content to just be whilst blocking everything else around them out, Regina feels more tears come from the blonde and kisses her trying to soothe her as they come to terms with the fact they were together once again… a family once more.

On pulling back and asking who the woman sitting at their table was, and seeing Regina's blank look. It was time to return to the house. There they found Emma who had gone back to her seat and coffee, smiling when they arrived through the back door. She looked to the brunette and the new addition who eyed her warily.

"Hi"

"…Hello,"

She doesn't know why, but there was something about this new blonde that set her on edge. Emma stood looking like a deer in an abattoir as Regina eyed her closer … it was the eyes, she had seen them before.

"I own Emma here my biggest thanks." Dark eyes turned towards her love as she smiled. "She helped me find you." Before back to Emma who still stood now even more uncomfortable by the rare praise given by the Fae.

Regina lifted her head a little. Though her once guarded look was replaced, by a more warming smile. "Well then I to owe you a debt of gratitude."

The younger woman waved her hand in a bid to throw off the attention. "Nah, its ok … just doing what anyone else would do."

"Yes, but not all of them are the saviour now are they." At that both sets of eyes turned to her again as this time she sank back into her chair and covered her face with her hands. They watched in amusement as she then threw them back up and spoke.

"You know what? Out here … I'm not the saviour, ok? Just regular Emma White."

At her words, Regina's smile fell. She stared at the embarrassed blonde, her guarded look once more back in place as it now dawned on her just where she had seen those eyes.

Snow White.

She was standing in the same room with the Queen's brat … the very same brat she had made an orphan of. Her focus then shifted to the older blonde. Surely she couldn't have known? Had she just gone to her and not realized who it was she was taking the trip with? Their eyes met and the silent look told her that she had known, and she hadn't made any mistake of the sort.

Keeping her gaze she tried to ask her what she was thinking, their silent conversation didn't go unnoticed as Lily had seen the pair look at each other – far be it the adoring way they had outside, this time their gazes where reproachful and fearful all mixed with confusion on her Mothers part.

She didn't know what could have happened to cause it, but she decided not to ask.

It was later that night when Lily decided to go out and take Emma with her, on seeing her get her car keys Mal looked fearful again. She watched the younger woman with slightly wide eyes until she saw and explained she was giving them time to themselves – they had lost over a quarter of a century.

This was their time now, plus she would be back in the morning. Still not fully convinced, she then made her way over and slid her arms around the older woman, the blonde tensed for a moment before fully relaxing and took advantage of the hug, closing her eyes and embracing the feel of her daughter once more.

She gave her once last smile and pulled away. The blonde let go reluctantly and watched them as she nodded to the sheriff, who stood and followed her to the door. Her feet followed them out as did Regina. She needed to see her until she no longer could and stood at the door to the house as they moved to the cars.

By passing the bug, they moved over to what must have been Lily's car. Something she could see was a whole class better than the yellow buggy of doom as Regina came to stand at her side.

"What on earth is that?" Her tone was all questioning, disbelief and revulsion all at the same time as Mal followed her distaste and smirked as it landed on the younger blonde's car.

"That would be Miss White's car,"

"It's an eyesore." Her reply had her laughing as she nodded. More than once she had feared for her life when on the highway and it didn't help when the other woman had admitted she couldn't remember the last time she had it checked. She heard the smaller woman make a noise of half protest before she moved to the small ledge at the side.

Coming back she called out to them as Lily turned just as she got to her car. "What?"

"Here." Stepping out onto the porch she threw something to her as they watched her step closer to catch the small item. She looked down before a huge smile appeared on her face, looking up she cocked her head lightly and replied.

"Really," Seeing the nod from her Mother made her giddy a little as Emma watched her in confused amusement. She threw back her other hand and making sure not to throw to hard and put out a window, the keys to her own car as she then all but rushed around to the third car parked a little away.

It might have been the same make as hers but it was a far nicer one as she opened the doors to the Mercedes Coupe her Mother owned and slid into the driver's seat excitedly, no matter how much she begged she could never get Regina to let her borrow the car, so knew this was a very momentous occasion.

They watched as she backed out as carefully as she could. Not so much as to avoid hitting the bug, it was far too late to think anything about that cars bodywork but so not to hit the Mercedes, and down the driveway.

She watched them go, knowing that her car was in good hands, when a small touch on her neck had her turning to find Mal staring at her, she smiled as blue eyes sparked with life that had once been hollow to her and she thought of nothing but simple leaning closer as their lips met. They stayed like that for a few minutes in the doorway, getting used to each other's mouths once more but the feeling had never left them.

"Shall we?" Finally on breaking away they let their heads lean on each other, Regina's hands that had found purchase on her hips tightened as she nodded, using her foot she kicked the door shut and with it the outside world.

Maleficent arched off the bed. On reaching the other woman's room at the very back of the house they hadn't torn each other's clothes off in a fit of frenzied passion, nor had they simply made it to the nearest hard surface. They had lost each other for decades … missed the touch and the feel of the other and so both silently made the agreement that because the other two had left them alone, they would use the time to properly reconnect.

But it seemed that Regina had different thoughts and as soon as it was safe enough, she pushed her down onto the bed and hadn't let her up since. Covering her body and claiming her lips, before slowly proceeding to divest her of her clothes.

When her bra – one of the last items to be removed was finally free from her body Regina wasted no time and lowered herself down. The blonde hissed as warm lips wrapped around her nipple and started to suck. Mal's eyes fluttered shut at the contact as Regina brought the small nub to tightness.

Wanting to look she forced her eyes open and looked to where the other woman was, as her hand came to rest on the back of sable hair, encouraging her to continue. Not that Regina had any intentions of stopping as she captured the nub between her teeth rolling it, biting down before using her tongue to sooth the slight pain before sucking once more.

Maleficent buried her hands through the black hair as the woman continued to worship her breasts. Face pressed into the soft flesh as she sucked and nibbled. The sole concentration and intensity was enough for her hips to start rolling as she lifted her head up and fought to even her breathing it was like she could feel her desires through every lick, nip, and caress.

The hand that was idle wasn't so for long, reaching up she let it rest on her other breast – feeling it in her hand, before massaging the soft mound … rolling it and squeezing making sure to keep it just as sensitive as the one she was sucking.

Mal kept her hands running through her hair – just content to before a small brief brushing of Regina's thigh against her core had her whimpering, soon the mouth that had been lovingly chewing her nipple left her breast as the other woman looked up.

"Mal,"

She waited, watching the blonde who had her eyes closed. Her lips trapped between her teeth before she opened them. In the light from the moon outside she could see once bright blue eyes, now full of lust as she spoke.

"Regina… please,"

Seeing the look of near pleading in her eyes, she knew what it was she wanted. Without waiting – she didn't even think on making her beg; she moved down and let her head rest between her legs. She pressed kisses to the silken skin of her thighs and watched them quiver slightly before moving on to her main goal.

Seeing the glistening arousal made her stop for a moment as it truly hit her just how much she had missed the blonde. Not for this – though it helped, but her love … her strength, her companionship but most of all – the chance to be like this … to show her just how much she loved her, letting her know through ways such as this.

They had been denied and with a silent promise to herself as she lifted her head to see the blonde and how she looked … never again would they be apart and she would show her all the love she had.

Without waiting anymore, she lowered her head back down. Hooked her arms around her thighs and pulled her body down as her tongue made the first of many licks up the weeping folds. Maleficent gasped as she felt the warm tongue trail a path up and down causing small bolts of pleasure to shoot through her body.

The hands that had been keeping her hips still unwound, as she felt one sneak its way up her body and she brought a hand of her own down as they met and she grasped the hand tightly, letting it rest of her stomach as Regina carried on her onslaught of alternating between long and short licks before using her tongue to wiggle her way inside the warm cavern of her body.

When it all became too much and soon she needed more than the feel of her tongue. Mal reached down and lifting her head coaxed the other woman back up to her. Regina went willingly, moving up the lithe form as she pressed her mouth to the pale lips.

"I … need," She gasped as their mouths broke apart as the need for air got too great. It might have been a long time, their souls still getting used to having each other back together – but Regina had always known the blonde.

She knew her expressions … how she acted … the type of voice she used when she wanted things and this was an extremely big want. So leaning down again she captured her lips just as the fingers she had been letting run back and forth between then slick folds – suddenly pushed inside her body without preamble.

She caught the loud moan that left her mouth as they continued to kiss. In the silence of the room the only sounds that could be heard where the rapidly increasing moans from the blonde and the slick sound of fingers pushing in and out. The sounds were turning the raven haired woman on more as she kept her steady pace, bringing the blonde ever closer to climax.

Leaning down she began littering the pale flesh of her neck with open mouthed kisses, licking across her throat and up over her chin – tasting the salty scent that had broken out over the blondes body. She nibbled along the strong bone of her jaw, tugging on her ear; she kissed her shoulders and tops of her arms.

Anywhere her lips reached she kissed. The encompassing need to be as close as she could to the blonde she did, all the while building the other woman higher until she was at the near peak of tipping. Hands had nearly ripped at the soft cotton sheets in her pleasure as her heart raced.

Chest heaving she turned her head to see the other woman paying homage to her body and nearly wept. Both with the sheer rawness of the on-coming orgasm but also the warmth it was bringing.

This was what she had been missing. It was like a balm to her bleeding soul, soothing it … fixing it, healing – she felt the kisses and shuddered under their effects she felt the raven haired woman move down again until her body was back resting between her legs, never letting go of her hand, she let it rest back on her stomach as Regina made one last assault on her body.

Her entire frame shook and her hips adulated with her suck with had become more forceful as she brought about her climax. Letting go of the blondes hand the other woman gripped her thighs tighter and kneeling a little – brought them higher as she pushed as far as she could get inside the blonde before biting.

That was it – as soon as she felt the teeth, she exploded. It wasn't an earth shattering orgasm though just as potent. Her whole body shook and trembled as ripple after ripple coursed through her body – her back arched slightly as she rode out the energy washing over her thoroughly sated body.

Her chest felt like it was on fire. Razing her veins and knitting together the fractured parts of her psyche, she felt Regina lean over her body slightly letting her thighs drop back to the bed as she hovered above her stomach. The occasional kiss being pressed to the firm skin of her abdomen.

She smiled lazily as she lifted her hands and ran through the long onyx locks that had fallen around her face. She was just about to speak when the small drops of wetness on the ridges of her hipbones had her opening her eyes, looking down she still couldn't see her face but the small shakes had her reacting.

"Regina."

She waited for her to respond. When nothing was forthcoming she pushed herself to a sitting position and took hold of her shoulders, very gently she pushed until Regina sat back and using both hands, lifted her hair from her face - her own expression broke into sadness at the silvery tears that fell from her eyes.

"Oh my dear,"

"I tried so hard … the only … the only thing that got me through was Lily," Maleficent watched her as her heart ached at her voice. She kept hold of both her hands and rubbed them soothingly, imploring her to continue.

"If it had been me that had fallen through, if she had been with you all this time … it would have been much easier," She let her voice trail off as she let her head drop. The unspoken sentence had the other woman looking at her – for the first time the seriousness of the situation finally coming back to her.

She didn't need words to know what had been on her mind and she wished she could have shouted at her, wanted to be angry at her for thinking of doing such a thing and leaving her alone. But she couldn't – not when the thought had crossed her own mind many a night when she lay in bed without her at her side.

The night's she spent alone and clutching the pillow that was the only thing she had that smelt of her, the same for the baby blanket in Lily's crib, it nearly drove her over the edge at times and if it hadn't of been for the other two who had moved in practically when they had vanished – she knew she would have gone through with it.

But now on listening to her love talk about contemplating what she herself had – it chilled her down to her core, and for the first time was glad that she had Lily to help her through. As much as it destroyed her not having her daughter with her, she at least had the other two to help.

Knowing words couldn't help; she leaned over and cupped her face. Lifting her head she waited until dark eyes met her own, she knew what Regina had been expecting and did her best to show her that she wasn't judging her.

The opposite in fact – she wanted to show her she understood and so did her best the convey all the emotions she felt: love … relief that she never went through with it, everything else that showed she wasn't upset. Bringing their bodies closer she kissed her with as much passion as she could to convince her that this was real.

That they were together once again and that nothing would ever part them. Knowing just what would lift her mood she kept their faces close as she whispered.

"I destroyed her,"

Regina slowly opened her eyes to meet the glittering azures ones as she thought about her words for a moment as it dawned on her, a smile of her own spread over her lips as she regarded her.

"You did." She watched the blonde nod slowly. "I did – so very slowly and as with as much pain as I could possibly imagine" She lowered her eyes to the tan skin in front of her and let her fingers walk up her arm.

"I even consulted a few of the books in the library, to try and find creative ways in which to bring her more misery." Her smile made Regina want to kiss her, but the knowledge that the little bitch got what was coming to her made her want to know even more.

"Never again did she see the light of day, right up until the curse came." As her words reached her ears – something came to her, something that she was shocked to realize she hadn't thought of before – the fact that Mal had found her had knocked everything right out of her metaphorical window as she eyed her again.

"How did you find me? This world doesn't have magic… how did you know where we were?"

The question was worth far more energy then she currently had, and as tiredness had crept over her, she knew it could wait until they had rested. So dragging her up the bed she pushed her back to the pillows before settling down next to her, arms immediately found their way to her waist as Regina dragged her closer.

She felt a kiss to her shoulder as she settled against her, she felt the skin upon her own and did everything she could not to tear up as well, but she needed to be the strong one this time, and so simply held her tighter as they slowly gave way to the sleep that was steadily claiming them.

That night both of them slept better than they had in twenty five years,

"A curse?"

Maleficent nodded as she sat at the table. Coffee in hand as Regina joined her seconds later. They had woke the next morning to find Lily and Emma still hadn't returned, as much as the blonde wanted to worry she knew that the brunette was grown up now - a fact that brought her great sadness but couldn't dwell on as she followed Regina down in search of substance.

"Do you know who caused it?" The blonde pursed her lips before taking some of her drink and licking her lips before replying. "Rumpelstiltskin."

Brown eyes narrowed on the name. "The dark one." At that she saw the blonde nod again. "Do you know why?" an elegant shoulder shrug followed.

"No … not at first but seeing the angry mob outside his shop quickly brought about a change of heart. Apparently he did it to find his son who had…"

She cut off at that and looked down slightly. Her sudden quietness confused the raven haired woman who watched her, "Mal?" Finally when their eyes met she sighed and finished the sentence.

"His son had fallen through a portal when he was younger, "

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence for a moment before the blonde smiled. "But as much as I loathe that scaly son of a bitch, there is one good thing that came out of this curse." She reached over and took her hand.

"He gave me the opportunity to find you again … even if he didn't know it." Her response brought back another smirk to the other woman's lips. She knew the little lizard couldn't have been too happy with her and what she did; in fact she might have gone as far as to say his ego had taken quite a blow that day.

The golden glittered bastard thought himself infallible to all around him – and to a point he was, just not to her – she could only imagine the look on his face when he realized that his curse wasn't so much a punishment as he thought and chuckled.

"What."

She lifted her cup and looked over the rim to her and her eyes twinkled in the light. "I was just thinking how wonderful it will be to see him once more."

Mal laughed lightly before giving her a small nod just as the door opened and a few seconds later Lily and Emma trudged in, Regina placed the cup back on the side and turned to the pair who looked a little worse for wear.

"I hope for your sake my car looks better then you do." She eyed both of them making sure she held the blonde accountable just as much her daughter as Emma nodded first.

"Absolutely."

"Yes Mom your car is fine." She narrowed her gaze upon the brunette, whose less than satisfactory answer had her arching a brow. "Well with reassurances like that how could I possibly doubt you?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she rotted through the cupboards luckily her head was turned away as she did, she might have gotten a lot bolder in her responses as the years went by but she still knew when to pick her battles before turning back to face them.

"Seriously, the car is fine…" Still under the dubious look she snorted and turned to the hall. "Well go look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Taking another sip of her coffee, Regina hummed pensively before shaking her head. "No, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this once." After fixing them both coffees from the maker, Lily turned to the table and slid the cup over to the blonde who took it up gratefully as she looked to the older woman again.

"Only because you can't be arsed moving." It was quiet as they all waited for her to respond as Regina lifted her cup again. "That to,"

The room descended into chatter after that as they talked about their nights. Well Lily did, both older women were content to sit and listen as they talked about what troubles they got up to whilst out in town. Regina laughing lightly as she heard Emma neatly got arrested for streaking after Lily had begged her to on a dare.

"What can I say… she can be persuasive after a few shots" At that Regina agreed, she might have been cautious around the younger blonde, but that she could side with her about as they fell silent again. Mal meanwhile had been watching them all with something unknown in her eyes.

This was it – right in front of her … was her family, she didn't know whether that included the young saviour but she knew now that she would be a firm associate to the family, if Lily was any indication then she already had a great friend.

But sitting in front of her were the only two who made her world brighter – her reason for living and she had them back. Of course it wasn't complete without Cruella and Ursula who were back in Storybrooke, but all was right with her world after having been out of place for so long, and as she watched Regina pick up the tiny bag of marshmallow's she had hunted out before they changed their minds and chose coffee, and throwing them with deadly precision at the cowering brunette who was laughing.

She knew without a doubt she would tear the realms apart of something happened to them again.

Of course there were the matters of the obstacles they faced now that they were back together. As it was the two blondes lived in Maine but as such it was clearly obvious that was not where they were. They were in Regina and Lily's home.

A home they had made in states far beyond Maine and that of any cursed town. They had a life here, jobs and friends … she couldn't just ask them to give that all up on a whim. Though she knew that the cursed town was the only place with magic and therefore the only place safe enough for them, it was small.

The house they lived in alone was practically bigger than any back near the seafront town. It was small life … quiet – had been for so long. It was clear they were well travelled and enjoyed a fast paced environment.

What if Maine wasn't for them? What if they took one look at it and returned back to Florida? She knew she would go wherever they were, but could she really live without magic?

It had been such a huge part of her in all her years growing older, before Lily, before Regina it was all she had, could she see herself sacrificing such an innate part of herself? She had asked the other woman what it was like – and just like missing one half of your soul; her answer was like missing a limb.

It didn't help quell her fears and nerves about the future and it showed on retiring to bed that night, after showing Emma the spare bedroom and bidding them both goodnight they returned to Regina's room and made a start on getting ready for bed.

"Out with it,"

"What do you mean?" She scoffed and pulled back the covers before pulling the other side down and patting the mattress. "Clearly there is something on your mind, you've been rather quiet all night so out with whatever it is."

Mal scoffed as she slid in next to her and pulled the cover over her legs. "I'm I really that transparent?" She heard a low chuckle before turning and finding a kiss sneakily planted on her nose before Regina shook her head.

"No dear, I just know you."

Looking at her in silence before sighing. The blonde looked to her lap for a while gathering her thoughts as the other woman waited. Finally after fiddling with her fingernails did she speak.

"You have a life here."

Regina frowned at her response. Unsure as to what to say but waited for further prompting which was drawn out with another long sigh. "All of this-"

She gestured to the house they were in. "This house… your cars … your jobs. All of this you built – a life that you have… how could you give that up,"

She looked away for a moment but still feeling the dark eyes on her as she faced the window. "It may be the worst place in this stupid realm, but Storybrooke is the only place with magic. It's the only place that I have known and I know that I could leave… I could cross the line and never look back."

She turned back to Regina. "My life wasn't a life without you, and no matter where you and Lily are I would happily and willingly go with." She reached across and took her hand.

"It's just…"

"Your magic," She lifted her head to see the vaguely amused look Regina gave her. "I told you dear, I know you." Before it fell into something a little terser. Truth was she had been thinking about this herself. She had been watching Lily and the older blonde talk – getting to know each other though they should never have had to.

She watched as they talked – talked, laughed, Mal's case a few more tears – but she watched them, observed the way they acted around one another. It might have taken half the day but Lily soon relaxed and opened up, something she seldom did around those she never felt comfortable with.

Hell was even new drinking buddies with the saviour … and already that woman had grated on her, she didn't know why but something about her just rubbed her up the wrong way. Then again most people did that so chances were by the time the weekend was done she would be fine.

But it wasn't about Miss White. This was about her family. They were magical, it was in their blood and hearts like the air in their lungs. Yes she had missed it but after a quarter of a century she had learned to adapt. Lily had never so much as thrown a curse in her life… if one didn't count swearing.

So she couldn't miss what she had never known. They had a great life here – the state was great, their jobs paid well and they had amazing friends. All in all Regina could happily see themselves living here for the rest of their lives.

Mal was her everything, her along with Lily was all she ever needed. This place might have been her house but the blonde was her home, it was clear that the younger brunette was taken by the older woman– warming up to her so fast it could melt an icecap, so there was no problem there.

Of course she would have to ask but by the end of the visit she knew one of them would be relocating. Chances are she knew who it would be and as she had already decided in her head. If Mal wanted to live in Maine – if she couldn't give up her magic not that she would ever ask her to, then she would gladly move with her.

"Do you really think any of this matters to me?" She asked still keeping a tight hold of the hand in hers. She looked to the blonde who was unsure of what to say. Smiling she looked around the house she had called hers for the last twelve years before shaking her head.

"It was merely a means to an end. Granted a nice one but that was only because I was trying to fill it with things that wouldn't fill my heart." She took in the silver wallpaper around her room down to the navy blue silken sheets on her bed, before shaking her head and turning back to Maleficent.

"All of this was simply a promise I made to give Lily the best I could in such a weird world… I failed in protecting her from… that woman and because of that you missed all the best years."

The other woman didn't speak… didn't trust herself to so merely nodded. Not that she blamed Regina for the lost years, she had never blamed her love for that – all of it was firmly on the long since dead fairy hanging in her dungeons.

"I was so sure that I would never see you again, that I simply overcompensated when it came to how we lived. Lily had told me time and again she didn't care as long as I was happy, but how could I have been without you?"

She stroked the soft cheek and smiled a little sadly before continuing. "But then you came… I'm still a little disconnected about how real all of this has become. But I will be forever thankful that you are here."

She shuffled a little closer as Mal willingly sank into her chest. Arms wrapped around her body as they settled back on the pillows. "My home is with you and Lily, and wherever you wish to be – that is where we will be to."

She turned her face a little to see the sure and calm expression over the raven haired woman's face. "But what about Lily? Surely she wouldn't want to leave this place for a place that literally is in the middle of nowhere…" Regina was silent for a moment as she thought about it, eventually she tightened her grip and kissed her temple.

"Well why don't we ask her in the morning?" She watched the blonde smile and nod before leaning back again, switching off the light Regina moved quickly back and took the other woman back into her arms as they lay down.

As it was Lily was all for moving. The talk they had that morning had tampered down whatever fears the blonde had as her relief washed over her on hearing that her daughter would want to move rather than stay where she had lived for twelve years, there was the matter of their jobs to take care of, the house and any last standing problems but she was happy.

Emma had returned to Storybrooke a few days before. Henry had been calling nonstop and so she had made the journey back by herself, they bid her goodbye but knowing they would be seeing her soon it wasn't a drawn out affair as she trundled off down the drive in her yellow bug.

"How much do you bet she'll be at the side of the highway by noon?" Lily turned to her Mother who had been watching the car go with distaste and smirked.

"Just noon?"

"Well if you're so sure… why don't you put your money to good use? God knows you're cheap." That earned a disbelieving scoff from the brunette as Mal watched in amusement. The look of shock turned into determination as she nodded.

"Fine. Two hundred says she doesn't make it out of town." It was her turn to scoff as Regina chuckled. "This is why we never went to Vegas for your twenty first, but don't worry my dear, I'll teach you how to make good bets… after I take your money first this time of course."

Lily said nothing to the smirk. Just nodded as they retreated to the house. "Of course."

"Yes… just on the edge of Orleans Street… near the Bayou bacon place.. Yes – yes… yep, yellow bug can't miss it, thank you." She put her mobile down and turned to face the others who had been watching her.

"He says he can reach Emma in fifteen minutes." Before dropping her head and tilting it to look at Lily who had been smugly waiting and sneered.

"You knew this didn't you."

The brunette shrugged, but her smirk never faltered as she crossed her arms on the surface. "Might have known about her brake fluid problem… might have suggested it, also might have been told it was fine… but what I do know is that she wasn't making it to the intersection."

Regina sighed and muttered something under her breath just as a small cough forced her to look up to see the younger woman take out her purse.

"Awfully light… think its missing a hundred or so…" silence reigned as Mal watched the pair stare at each other, finally with another sneer, Regina rolled her eyes and made for her bag.

Coming round she pulled a face but handed over the betting's as Lily plucked it with a flourish before she placed it in her purse. Regina moved back round the table.

"Brat."

"Don't worry Mom. I'll teach you how it pays to have inside information one of these days… not before I take your money first."

She dodged the towel thrown her way as the raven haired woman grumbled as Mal sat back and laughed. It turns out leaving a state was harder than anyone thought and instead of the two weeks they had first guessed on it turned out to be two months. Regina was really good at what she did, and with no one up to her level who could take on her work load, she had to work out her notice until a replacement could be found.

Lily also was having trouble getting her papers for transfer. They had managed to find her a position in New York. It wasn't Maine and was a few good hours away, but it was the closest she could get and so accepted. In the meantime though she had to work out which clients would be suited to the different advisors in the office and that kept her busy for a while.

It left the blonde at the house. Since she had never left the small town before she didn't know what to do or where to go, in the off chance she would get lost if she went exploring she decided to take over the gardening from Regina. She found she enjoyed being outside, especially with the sea so close.

That was how Regina found her; she stood in the middle of the garden staring at the rolling waves. It made her smile as she stepped out into her little haven, she was glad the other woman liked it so, she knew how boring it could get and wished they would hurry up with finding a new manager as she slid her arms around her waist and lent her head on her shoulder.

"This place really is amazing."

Regina hummed pensively as she inhaled the scent she loved so much. It was true and one of the reasons she had bought the house. But nothing could compare to the woman in her arms as she kissed her neck.

"Not as amazing as you though." She smiled as she felt her laugh before the blonde leant her body against her, "Will you miss it?"

She looked back to the ocean and fell silent for a moment before shrugging. "I might… but didn't you say that Storybrooke was a coastal town?"

At her nod she smiled and kissed her neck again. "Well not so much, as long as I have you and Lily, we could be in the artic and I would still enjoy every second."

"I' am grateful you know… that you want to move back with me. I know it can't be easy leaving your home after so long." She faced the beach again but a finger had her turning sideways again as she looked into dark eyes.

"This isn't my home Mal, it's merely a place I took a liking to, you're my home… and I'll go anywhere you wish." Blue eyes bore deep into brown before she lifted her hand to cup her cheek as their lips met in the middle.

Something bounced off the back off Regina's head breaking their kiss. She turned around, face irked to see Lily in the middle of the door.

"I've killed lesser things for insolence like that." The younger woman snorted as she stepped out and leant on the porch bar. "Like what?"

"Spiders." Nodding she played along, "Reason."

"Do I need one… you've seen how messed up they look…. The way they walk and don't get me started on how they run." Regina shuddered as she thought about the dreaded arachnid. Mal once more listened in amusement at their conversations. The easy way they talked to each other made her both joyful and sad.

She should have had this – the relaxed comradery between the pair – it should have been the three. Now she found herself simply observing as a stranger would and it hurt, but she knew none of them were to blame so instead she looked to the future… the one with the both of them in.

"Well come over here and say that to my face." She zoned back in when Regina jostled a little as she turned to face the smirking woman who was shaking her head.

"Not a chance. I might not be a spider but don't think I don't see the way you holding that paper." Pleased, the older woman crossed her arms. "Finally learns what self- preservation is, never thought I'd see the say." They mock and jeer each other some more before Lily shakes her head and wanders back in to make some tea.

Finally the day came when they could leave. Mal's eyes fluttered open as she realized the day she had been waiting for had arrived; she turned and took in the sleeping woman before her. Regina had always looked beautiful when she slept. But now – she wasn't sure if it was with age or they had only been with each other for just over two months, but she had never looked as more gorgeous then she did when her guard was down.

"Are you alright?"

She looks down to see dark eyes staring sleepily at her, she smiles and nods. "Just nervous"

Regina slowly sits up and leans on the headboard. It takes her a moment to wake up but when she does it dawns on her, "Todays the day."

The blonde nods silently before turning from the window and the stunning view outside to the even better one at her side. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering she gets an eye roll before suddenly finding herself rolled over and is staring at the ceiling, just before warm lips are pressed to her chest and then dark eyes looking down at her.

"Do I need to even respond to that?" She husked, still a tiny bit sleepy. Mal's stomach flipped on hearing the low sound as she licks her lips and shakes her head. Arms slide around her neck as she hums lowly.

"No… but if you really want to convince me some more… then I'm afraid a simple kiss won't do it." She sees dark eyes darken further as Regina smirks a little. All tiredness gone, she keeps eye contact with the blonde but slowly pulls down the straps of the top she is wearing.

"I think I can manage that… and before breakfast to,"

Mal's chuckle turns into a low moan as Regina gets back to work on her chest. Her head arches slightly on the pillow as she relishes the feel of the other woman's warm lips mouthing its way down to her breasts. She lets out a small hiss when the hot mouth descends on her left nipple – pulling it from its slumber and coax's it to life.

She lets her hands rest in thick hair as Regina licks, sucks, bites and soothes the slowly abused nub. The blonde whimpers as more of her breast is taken in by the raven haired woman who has slowly grown more amorous in her efforts and is sucking harder on the mound of flesh. Far be it from hurting, the blonde has always enjoyed the harsher side of their lovemaking.

The hand that has been cupping her right breast lets go of its prize and starts to move downwards. The effects that its leaves all over her body has her moaning again as tingles erupt all over were Regina's hand touches – her ribs… waist and stomach - no part of her abdomen is spared as she lets out a breathless whimper due to the shiver it sends up her spine.

Letting her hand come to a stop Regina slides it round back to her waist, holding the side giving it a small squeeze and smiling around the lovingly chewed nub at the sound she garners. Glancing up, she can see how dishevelled Mal is becoming and allows her hand to drop as her fingers skim along the line of her underwear.

Maleficent lets out a long moan when Regina runs her hand over the cloth covered core which has steadily been growing hotter under her ministrations, a small buck of her hips tells the other woman that she's ready and so without delaying any further sneaks her hand down the front.

They both moan when her hand connects with the result of her touches. Regina closes her eyes as her fingers drag through the slick arousal that had been gathering and leaning over, kisses the soft stomach she has in her grip. She hears her name through the slight panting and with another kiss to her stomach, moves her fingers to the scorching entrance.

The hand holding her hair tightens in anticipation as very slowly she starts to push her way inside the tight channel.

"WAKE UP!"

They both jump at the sudden banging on the door. Maleficent's eyes shot open and on to the closed door as Lily bangs again. "COME ON… GET UP."

A small growl sees Regina retracting her hand earning another whimper – this time disappointment as she buries her face into the blonde's stomach.

"What was that?" Mal wait's until she brings her head back up. "I said she's grounded." The blonde woman laughs as Regina shimmy's her way up to cover her body. Footsteps could be heard moving off down the hall and stairs leaving them once more.

"We should get up." Looking back to the blonde who is eyeing the door, she shakes her head. "Nope – she knows the rules." Turning her attention back to the smiling woman, she eyes her for a second before speaking.

"What's that? No getting up before seven?"

Regina laughed and shook her head again. "No… whatever she does or says, I automatically do the opposite." Eyes narrow in amused curiosity as she takes in her expression. Such a strange relationship these two had as she cocks her head bemused.

"So… what? Because she's told us to get up, we're…"

"Taking our time? Oh yeah." That earns another laugh as she imagines how that must work… and how pissed off the both get because of it, a small rumble of contention could be heard in the silence of the room as they both lay tangled in each other's arms. She smiles on feeling another kiss to her throat and looks down.

"But she is right dear, we do have to get up… didn't you say the movers were coming today?" Regina nods – she had ordered them to arrive by no later than ten. She hates lateness and for that it only gave them a little spare time to themselves before the madness.

She drops her head back to the ample chest in front of her and sighs. The vibrations going through the blonde body and making her squirm. "Not the best way if we want to leave bed soon darling."

Seeing the slight flush that has crept over her face and chest. Regina smirks and repeats her earlier actions, getting a small moan this time and decides that both Lily and the movers can wait.

"Well it would be a shame if I went about my wicked ways and not repented for them. "Blue eyes take in the mischievous glint and she fidgets a little.

"What are you – oh, oh god." She has to bite her lip as her head throws itself back on its own accord. She didn't know how but during their talk Regina's hand had made its way down their bodies and without pause – had moved her knickers to the side and was now two fingers inside of her.

She pauses - knuckle deep and takes in the instant mess Mal has become… she must have been wound tight before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Try not to make too much of a sound. Floors are thin as well." Before she claims the plump lips and starts to thrust, capturing any and all moans that leave the blonde.

In what could only have been in her opinion – the best way to ever wake up, their time after that was filled with chaos – after being teased by the brunette when they finally made it downstairs. They barely had time for tea and toast when the movers arrived, what followed was nearly one step to mass homicide in Regina's case as eventually being the more calmer one in hectic situations, Lily kicked her out the house and told the blonde to baby sit her until it was time to leave.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." Lily was quick to reassure her Mom when Regina left the house grumbling, Mal could only look on stunned but on seeing the eye roll from her daughter, calmed and followed the petulant adult into the front.

Three hours later and they were finally ready to leave. As Mal watched the drivers in the loading vans take off down the driveway she turned to find Regina and Lily standing in front of the house. She watches as they mutter to each other before turning to look at the house they had both called home for over twelve years.

She takes in the way they lean against each other, the tenderness as Regina slide's her arms over the younger woman's shoulder and rests her chin saying something else before kissing her cheek. As much as she wants to go to then she knows this is their time – something they must have done with every move they made.

She waits for them by the car as they said their goodbyes. Smiling sadly when they approach. Regina sees the look and shakes her head with a smile of her own.

"It's just a house." Made more certain of her decision as she kisses the blonde and opens the door to the car for her, Mal takes a few seconds to look at her before nodding, it really wasn't her decision after all, and thanked her as she sat in the passenger side. Her smile was more relaxed when Regina sat next to her seconds later.

"You ready?" The blonde nodded. "Are you?"

She reached over and picked up her hand. "Always."

Halfway they had to call Emma, who had been the only one to know the area better than any of them, knew how to reach the town. On meeting the blonde once they got to New York she then led them through the state until they reached Maine, and there through the smaller rural tracks until they reached the familiar road that both blondes knew.

"I'm not sure what will happen," She said as they drove. Regina turned to her as she spoke. "But somewhere along the road there will be a line, that'll be the difference between us having magic and being in the real world." She turned to the woman driving.

"I know you haven't had yours in a very long time… I don't know how you'll react." At this Regina said nothing. With all that had been going on she hadn't taken the time to think about magic, but now they were so close to the little town, it now dawned on her that she would have it back.

Was she nervous about that… excited, indifferent. It was hard to tell. What did worry her though was Lily. How would she cope. She wasn't all sure but they would have to wait and see as the small shiver from the blonde alerted her to the large sign just up ahead that wasn't there before.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

No sooner had she finished reading when her entire body went into a spasm. Like her whole body was a trapped muscle she gasped as her chest seized and then flooded with a rush of warmth. Maleficent shot forward in a panic on hearing her as the car swerved due to her hands throbbing.

"Regina! What is it… what."

The car suddenly screeched to a stop as she slammed on the brake. Breathing heavily she closed her eyes as the warmth increased throughout her entire body, she did feel the hand on her arm as the blonde watched her with slight fear, but the intensity of the power rushing made the touch dull to her senses.

Finally the electric tingles slowly started to recede. Pulling inward, it crept down until it was nothing more than a ball in the pit of her stomach, but there was still some left over in her fingers as she flexed them lightly – getting used to what she knew now was her magic returning.

"Are you ok?"

Opening her eyes, she turns to the other woman who was still holding her arm her face so full of concern it made her smile as she nodded.

"Yes," To prove her point she curled he hand as between them a fireball exploded into life in her palm. They stared at the small blaze as she smiled, her eyes caught in its dancing flames.

"More than ok"

Looking in the mirror she sees that the other car has stopped as well along with the bug. Eyeing the car she notices the other blonde already at Lily's window. Knowing she would be alright she nods again and taking a few even breaths starts the car back up and slowly carries on.

They allow the bug to overtake them once they get closer to the town. Not knowing where to go it was easier to allow her to lead them until she stopped. As they drove Regina took in the quaint little shops and houses perched in rows on the streets, it's not at all what she has ever been used to and wondered why on earth the curse was made in the image of this.

Finally they see the little car stop, she slows down and parks behind it noticing the group that have emerged from the inside of a small building, she eyes the little crowd as Emma is jumped no sooner as she got out of her car by a small boy. She wraps him in a tight hug, a huge smile on her face as the taller brunette woman who had also greeted her rubs her arm.

"Who are they?"

Maleficent observes the group before shrugging. "Truth be told, I have never really given much thought into actually getting to know the neighbours." She nudges to the boy.

"Though I know he is her son. They spoke often whilst she helped me… the rest though I have no clue, well – all except little ruby wolf over there that's about it."

She nods silently still looking at the happy group until Lily pulls up. Seeing now they were all together it was time to leave the safety of the car. Its silent in the car for a moment as eventually their attention turns to the two new cars that have followed Emma back as the blonde now turns and smiles at them.

She muttered something undoing the seatbelt. And flicked off the engine. She looks back to the waiting group with another deep breath as a hand in hers has her looking to see Mal smiling encouragingly.

"Think nothing of these idiots, I don't… they'll only ever annoy you if don't make yourself known right away. Once it's over they'll return to their dull little lives soon enough."

Taking in her words she smiles. She doesn't have a care for the people of this town already, like she has said before – the only people that matter are the blonde and their daughter, everyone else could cheerfully bugger off as Mal lift her hand and kisses the knuckle before they decide it's time to get out.

Mal steps out first, having been in the town when the curse broke. They all know who she is already as Regina takes in their reactions to her appearance, and just like anyone who has only ever seen the good and bad scale of the predictable tales of heroes and villains, they don't make so much of an effort to greet her like they did the saviour.

In fact she would go as far as to say they retreated. Henry certainly did, giving them all a smile that could have been a smirk the older woman steps on to the curb as the other door opens and all their eyes turn to the newcomer who finally steps out with her.

She shuts the door and with it, the last of her security as she falls prey to their gaze. Meeting their looks fleetingly she puts her keys in her pocket and rounds the car until she is standing next to the other woman.

"Hey,"

She turns to see Emma staring at them smiling. Her eyes are alight with nerves and a little annoyance – something she could relate to already, her face a slight picture of apologetic. It wasn't her fault, she might have been expecting Henry but she clearly wasn't for the rest of the welcome home committee and so gave her a small nod.

"Who are you?"

"HENRY!"

Regina looked down to see the small brown haired boy staring at her, his eyes squinting as he took in her appearance. "You're not in the book."

"Henry, get over here." Emma hissed, embarrassed at his blatant rudeness as he waits for her to answer. In fact they all are – something she notices as she looks down at his expectant form and smiles. Lily makes her way over to them and stops behind the pair as he looks at her also.

"I haven't seen you either," He switches glances from one to the other. "None of you are in the book."

Lily says nothing. Looking a little startled at the small boys sudden outburst, instead looks to her Mom's just as Regina bends slightly still keeping her smile as she reaches his eye level.

"It's alright Miss White. He's simply asking a very good question." She turns her eyes back to him. "This book you say – just what does it contain if I may ask."

He glances at her questioningly before looking back to Emma who shrugs. By now she's given up trying to pull him back and now is staring at the pair like everyone else. He turns back to her and explains everything about the mysterious book – how it tells who everyone from the forest is and their counterparts.

"But you're not there… neither of you." He says again waiting for her to respond. She smiles at him – some might say patronizing others would say coldly as she does speak.

"A very detailed little guide you have there… but you would be right. We are not in it – we left the forest before this… curse came along and brought everyone here."

"But why? How did you get here before everyone else?"

"A story for another time perhaps… unlike the ones in that little book, this one is slightly less Disney and more brothers Grimm." He shakes his head clearly not happy with her replies and looks to the older blonde.

"You came with her … does that mean you are a villain." This time Emma did step forward. "Henry that's enough."

"But Maleficent's a villain! It says so in the book." The younger blonde looks up and see how angry Lily looks at the hearing of her Mom being insulted. Mal is standing uncomfortably not looking at anyone as Regina still keeps her gaze on the indignant Henry.

"Alright little boy, for clarity's sake – yes I did arrive with Maleficent. Does it mention all in that book about who's on which end of the spectrum?" He look at her, confused by her words a little but nods.

"It tells all about the evil and the heroes… like my Mom." Emma looks down more embarrassed as Ruby and the others smile lightly. She nods a little humouring them as she turns back to Henry.

"But you said so yourself… I'm not in the book. So how do you know automatically that I'm one of the evil ones… you've never met us before, so how can you be so sure that I'm going to cause untold terrors just because I happened to be travelling with one whose been depicted as such."

She watches him keenly, waiting for his reply as he frowns trying to work out her question and again shake his head. "Because – it's in the book. She cursed Briar Rose!"

Nodding Regina allowed him to have his argument. "So she made some questionable life choices, I'm sure you've done something that was morally dubious at some point in your young life… cheated on a test, lied to an adult …"

She chuckles as he shakes his head in earnest. A small look of revulsion on his face at the thought. "Well aren't you just noble." He scowls at her and the insinuation of her mocking him as she carries on.

"The point is, Mr White, is that in spite of everyone here being in that little book of yours, you shouldn't judge them based on misguided ideas others… and that illustration has painted on that impressionable mind. In case you haven't noticed, this is not the enchanted forest… everyone stopped being fairy tales and started being real life – there are no rules between strict right and wrong, no lines between good and evil… all sorts of colours between black and white."

He stayed silent as he listened. Everyone did as she spoke. "Not to make slight of your not so wide outlook on this world, but you've been getting all of your information from a book that has been written by far too many biased people – so forgive me if I'm yet to take anything you say – offensively or seriously, at face value."

She stood her knees starting to ache in the jeans she wore as he followed her until he was back staring up again. "What happens when the pages finally run out? What happen when you reach the end?"

She didn't let him have any time to think as she straightened her jacket. "If I was you Henry I would suggest ditching the novel and start actually seeing people for who they truly are, and not their biography's written by a person who most likely isn't even here to justify their actions. Because sooner or later those pages will run out, and if you haven't expanded that little mind of yours before they do… well there is only so much a book can teach you before its stops being theory and starts becoming practical."

Happing so fast that he didn't have time to respond. The young boy found himself yanked back and to Emma who was startled to find Ruby now in front of them. She was in front of the Dragon woman, teeth a little on show as she bore down angrily.

"That to me almost sounded like a threat." Mal had stepped closer to Regina, as had Lily, the woman in question remained calm in front of the angry wolf.

"Think of it what you like… I merely call it sound advice that is sorely needed if he is to continue to interact with the citizens of this town then he needs to see past the book in front of him and actually open his eyes.

"He has us; he doesn't need to speak to the likes of people who willingly hurt others for fun!"

"Hey!" Lily snapped at the other brunette as Ruby gave her a glance to see her own angry face glaring at her, "If you're quite finished."

She turned back to Regina. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a wolf yourself right." Nodding lightly she eyed the smaller woman sceptically

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well people find wolves to be monsters… they find them to be evil, some might even go as far as to say they themselves, are villains."

"That's not true – I'm nothing like."

"But it's not nice, is it?" She asked cutting off her protests. Ruby looked at her, "To be labelled something forever just for a few bad choices in life – to have the stigma attached to your name because the so called light, deems it… who are they to make such a decision."

The wolf woman said nothing, not like Regina wanted her to speak as she continued. "It sounds to me like you have been taking what Mr White here has been spewing as serious, that his words – no matter what they are, aren't hurtful or have consequences. He might only be a child but if he is old enough to slander others names then he is old enough to hear the truth."

She then turned her attentions to Emma. "No disrespect to yourself – but I'm not going to make it a habit of pandering to his little doctrines of good and evil just because he happens to be the saviours son. It seems to me that enough people do that already."

She her gaze flickered back to Ruby and the small dwarves, who stood around glaring at her. "If he's old enough to know quite well what he is saying then he is also old enough to hear a few homes truth's… no matter how upset that might make him."

She now eyed the small boy who had stepped closer to his Mother. "If that makes me a villain Mr White, then by all means call me as such… I can only hope you heed my-" Her eyes went back to the taller brunette.

" _Friendly_ advice before such things happen."

No one says a word after she stops speaking. Ruby is staring at her not quite sure what to make of what she has said – nor do the rest who are looking at her – they all knew their sides in the never ending roles of good and evil. But never had they actually had someone come along and call them out about it.

Henry especially, is looking at her with a mixture of confusion and scorn. Everyone he had spoken to either went along with what he had said – eager to get their memories back, or like his Mom just nodded and agreed. He doesn't know what to make of the newcomers who have dismissed his book completely.

Clearly she wasn't bothered by what title people saw her as and it annoys him – she could have been worse than the Dragon witch and she didn't care. Wasn't she remorseful for the things she had done?

But she might not have either. He had to think for a moment. She wasn't in the book. She wasn't there, and so he had no idea whether or not she actually was evil…

But she was friends with the Dragon. Who everyone knows was bad… his head hurt now.

In the end he decided to just stay away from them. He would observe from afar and try and see what side she was on, he would do that and in the meantime also, maybe think about what she said about the book. It annoyed him that she thought him to childish to be taken seriously, granted he was a kid but he figured it all out on his own.

If he wanted others to actually listen then it might do well for him to think on her words.

Emma was still speechless. She had no idea what had happened within the last five minutes and somewhere in the back of her head, a small voice was telling her that Regina had maybe… possibly … almost certainly threatened her kid. That alone should have had her pulling her gun out at least.

But another part of her was saying that he needed it. She had been getting a little tired of hearing his repeated stances about how the bad guys needed to pay for what they did.

Did what exactly?

The worst they had done to them so far was give them a couple of scowls and sneers, they were just as much victims of the curse as the rest of them… but heaven forbid she try telling him that… she didn't need another lecture thank you, so actually standing and hearing Regina call him out for everything he had been mouthing about was actually a little refreshing.

It had shut him up and if the look on his Face was anything to go by, given him something to think about that was why she hadn't pulled her gun on the other woman… that and she was pretty sure she had left it in the car.

"So does anyone else have anything to say?" She glanced around the small group, but it seemed they had been shot down into silence as their avoidance tactics made her smirk a little.

"Well if that really was the best welcome to town party you people have to offer, please don't take it personally when I say I doubt we'll be good friends."

She stepped back to the others on her last words. Her smile still adorning her face as they took in what she said, with a scowl of her own Ruby sneered and turned around.

"Emma I'll see you later." With that she followed by the rest all ambled back into the diner, leaving the rest outside. Henry followed minutes later, giving a hug to his Mom and with one last little glance at them went inside.

"I'm err – sorry about all that." The blonde said a little nervously, thumbing in the direction the rest had left as Regina smiled. "Think nothing of it."

Nodding silently she looks around the empty road. "Well… I guess you'll be wanting to get sorted and everything so welcome to Storybrooke."

She held out her hands in a little flourish, another nervous laugh leaving her just as a voice from behind had the blonde tensing up.

"Miss White. May I have a word?"

Cursing her bad luck Emma turned to see the unhappy face of Mr Gold; she stared at him before nodding lightly. "Yeah, sure – I was about to go in there anyway."

He gave her a mocking smile before his eyes lifted and trained on the older blonde. "Maleficent, good to see you back after your little jaunt across the line."

She sneered in his direction. How she loathed the man. His smile didn't last too long as he noticed the two standing next to her, he took in the sight of the younger woman at the back of them before his eyes went to the raven haired one standing at the front.

Their eyes connected and his narrowed on seeing the small smirk she had adorning her lips. His very long memory had never let him forget a face and even more so then the one who had caused him the most pain he had felt since his stint as the dark one.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that my day just brightened." He gripped his cane tighter on hearing her speak. Mal stepped closer to Regina, they may have had their powers back but so did he – he was vengeful and petty as much in this world as he was in the other. He also knew the town better than anyone.

Chances are if the only person to have ever left damaging injuries to him was going to be within the same 50 metre radiance then she had to be fearful he didn't decide to take revenge when she was out trying to figure the town.

Emma looked from one to the other – she already didn't like Gold just by the way he acted with everyone. He was a shady son of a bitch and made more by the fact that he was the one and only Rumpelstiltskin. But the way he was now – his whole body was stiff, the grip on his cane was so tight she wasn't sure whether his fingers or the stick would break first.

The scathing looks of venom he was throwing at Regina and was much as she was a novice to magic – she could feel his as it reached out… as if trying to attack the very person he hated… and for some reason that was the raven haired woman.

"Wait – do you two know each other or something?" Thank you Lily. Emma looked from one to the other wondering the same thing as Regina cheerfully nodded.

"Not overly well… but I think just well enough for lasting impressions to make their mark." A new wave of fury washed over him as their eyes met once more and her lip curled further into a sharper smirk. Not being the smartest but knowing enough to put two and two together, the sheriff glanced at them again before her eyes widened.

"You mean… you did that to him?"

That being the disfigurement along and down the right side of his face, they had never actually known what damage her magic had done when she lashed out at him as he never made an appearance in their presence again. And with everything that happened after he had never crossed their minds.

But now he stood before them and she could see at last the price he paid for his obnoxiousness. "Well I for one think it suits."

Emma was sure she could hear the grinding of teeth. "Gives him bit more of a personality." At everyone's incredulous stares she added. "Not in a nice way… when can someone like that ever know niceness. No – I meant that in spite of what he keeps telling everyone – it's nice for them to be able to see that not all he comes out with is the truth – that he can have his scaly ass handed to him once in a while… makes him look more."

She cocked her head to the side as she contemplated the final word. "…Weak."

Like a flash Emma was in between the two of them as he stepped forward. Never again did he want to hear that word said against him. He was weak, he wasn't a coward. Milah had called him that and suffered. How he longed to just tear her limb from limb where she stood. But he knew that she had her magic back now.

Her cold gaze never wavered as he stood back slightly. His face a picture of loathing as he pushed past the blonde and into the diner, "Oh, Rumple."

He stopped in the doorway; the only sign of acknowledgement was the turn of his head. "If you don't want matching sides then I suggest whatever plans of retaliation you have, you stow now. It might have been a while since I had magic but I'm keen to practise on that – and a live example might just be the thing to get it going again."

His grip on the door knob clenched in unbridled rage. "Come near me or my family again, and it won't just be that face I'll mess up, try anything – ever… and you won't even have hands and knees to crawl on, do I make myself clear."

They all waited to see his reaction to her ultimatum as his back tensed again. It wasn't often - or ever did anyone threaten the dark one, the ones stupid enough suffered greatly for their folly but now knowing that the person who gave him those scars stood in front of him it was interesting to see.

In the end he nodded. Just barely as he faced the door. "Whatever you say, dearie." With that he vanished inside.

"Wow, Mom."

Emma breathed out a relieved breath. She wasn't sure if she could handle stopping them if they chose to fight and was glad that he had gone. Turning she looked at them as Mal was rubbing Regina's back.

"You shouldn't have done that." Her words weren't scalding but they were full of warning as the other woman snorted. "Like I said – I'm prepared to decorate that face more if he does try anything. Besides, he won't."

"How do you know?" She turned to them her brow slightly arched. "Pride… he want's people to think he's still the strongest. That those were inflicted in a fight he won. He's not going to want them to know that he fled like a coward, that the person victorious is actually in the town he created… trust me, his arrogance will win over any impulse he has for petty vengeance."

The older blonde still didn't look convinced but on the dark haired woman's insistence she let up. Finally they left, Emma bidding them goodbye as she went in leaving them to drive to the blondes house as he directed them through the streets.

"Well… this is it."

She waited a little anxiously for their reaction. Of course by the others standards the house she had was one of the best, she found herself waking up in well more of a mansion then a house really and was happy considering it could have been worse. But on getting out into the real world, finding them and seeing the type and size of home Regina had managed to provide for them.

It left her now feeling a little nervous. What if they didn't like it… what if it wasn't big enough? Their old home was larger than this so what if it wasn't what they were used to; she wrung her hands in front of her staying silent as she waited.

It wasn't until a pair of arms slid around her did she open her eyes; a kiss was pressed to her cheek. "What have I told you about thinking to hard?"

Sighing she allowed her body to fall on the one behind her. "I don't care – Lily doesn't care… the only one that does is you." A small nod saw another kiss to her temple. The drivers had left the boxes and items out on the lawn, it was an odd request but with what she gave them as tips it wasn't their place to question as they packed up and rove back over the line.

They had magic now – everything could be in with a few waves of the hand as Lily took to sorting out her stuff. "This is it, at last."

Letting out a small hum of contention. The blonde looked around to find Regina staring at the house. "I love you,"

Dark eyes lit with amusement as she turned her head a little. "Well it's a good thing I love you to." Lifting her head a little she nuzzled the side of her cheek before speaking.

"You know Cruella and Ursula will be round soon?" That earned a small chuckle and nods as she sighed. "I didn't expect anything less, nothing short of an alcohol ban will stop those two."

"They will be happy to see you, the both of you." Regina closed her eyes at the thought of seeing her old friends again and nodded. "I will to,"

Fingers grasped her chin as Mal pulled her down for another kiss just as a second item bounced off the back of the raven haired woman's head breaking them up for the third time.

"You know what." She turned to a smug looking Lily, "Forget the slippers and papers – this time I'm going pest repellent." With that she summoned the small can of bug spray from one of the boxes and took off after the laughing younger woman as Mal watched them disappear into the house already traversing the rooms like they knew where to go.

For the second time in as many months her heart lifted and swelled with the undying love she felt for so long those decades back, only this time she knew it was forever once more – no more beans, no more portals to new worlds that would take them away for years on end.

No more time missing Lily growing up – though the best years had gone she could still look forward to the future and the time spent teaching her all about her magical side.

She could finally have that and face the day knowing it was for real and eternal. She looked up to find Regina having thrown away the spray and was now sitting on the still laughing younger woman as they lay in the doorway.

This was her family – all spider exterminating, map shredding … newspaper throwing … mocking and taunts aside. They were hers,

"Hurry up Mal." She glanced amused at the pair as Regina bent and messed up the younger woman's hair. "Cocky little git over here needs time out, If you have space in the garden we can bury her until tea time."

She watched the pair and for a brief second – was back in her castle – in the study room watching them as Lily sat in Regina's lap getting a book read to her, now as she looked on the pair with Regina lording her victory over the squirming brunette, she realized life now couldn't be any better.

They may have been one of the weirdest – but really who wanted normal – families going but it was a family nevertheless. She nodded and moved to join in the wrestle as Lily tried in vain to dislodge the older woman from her body with Regina now taken to pinching her cheeks.

It ended when Regina finally stood, only to grab the end of her feet and drag her further into the house, the last sound before the door shut was the sound of Lily's laughter as the large mansion on the end of Mifflin Street finally home to more than just sadness and longing.

More than just empty memories and long nights of crying, it was home to the sound of laughter … to warmth and love.

It was home at last to a long lost happy ending.


End file.
